The Love Story of a Deaf Girl and a Wheelchair Boy
by redheadclover
Summary: No Tina/Artie, SORRY! Lucy is partially deaf and has scars on her face, all from her past. She moves to Lima Ohio with her brother and her life changes forever. Lucy joins the Glee Club and gets involved with a boy named Artie. Artie/OC
1. From Frisco to Lima

I sat in principle Figgins Office, hearing him talk to my older brother about my new class schedule and how it was going to happen. I looked around the room and saw all of the Red and White school colors on everything, man did this guy have pride in his own school that he was running. It was a Thursday morning and it was my 1st day of school at Mckliney High School in Lima Ohio.

It's safe to say I wasn't looking forward to being here at this school, but it was better than what I had before in all honesty. I came from a broken home from San Francisco, and there was no way I wanted to go back there. See, my dad died when I was just born from cancer, and my mom tried to raise me right. But she married a guy named Tim, who was beyond right for me to look to for a father figure. Thank God I had my older brother Skyler, he helped me through some of the hard times. My mother was no help either, relying on Tim on his money more than his own love for her. It wasn't until I was around 6 when my life changed dramatically.

My step father was, and still is, an alcoholic. And he wasn't the type to want to get help, no he was a actual threat to society. It was scary to grow up with that kind of atmosphere. But one night my stepfather overheard my mother talking on the phone, and she was talking about getting a divorce. I knew she was thinking about how bad his drinking was getting and she had enough, which was good for her really. But my stepfather didn't want to hear it, so he grabbed me from my bed and threw me in his car, driving off drunk and going in a fast pace.

All I could remember was being in the car with him and hearing him say to me in a dark but slurred tone, "She doesn't know who she's messing with." Then the next thing I knew the car was side swiped by another car and we slammed into a building. According to the doctor some hours later I lost most of my hearing in my right ear since the glass window of the car shattered and cut into my ear and right side of my face. I now have scars going from the middle of my ear down to my neck and even close to my collarbone. I would later be taken out of custody of my mother and stepfather, who now resides in jail. I live with my older brother now.

Ever since then I wanted to hide away from the world, I wanted to be nothing but a wall flower so that no one would talk to me, why would they? I had scars on my face that made me look like the cannibals from The Hills Have Eyes, and that was a understatement. But when I got a little bit older I got to see a special doctor who ordered me a special kind of makeup to cover my scars during the day. When I wear it, the scars are less noticeable and it looks like I only have a faint one or two, but not like how I naturally am. I would be too horrified to walk out of my own house without my make-up on my face, it was my shield against everyone else in the world that didn't understand me.

So, instead of going for the cheerleading squad or even the plays, I stayed away from straying eyes and stayed with my books. I never liked being in front of people, thanks to my scars and having the feeling of everyone looking at them instead of me. Thank goodness for being somewhat smart in school, so then I wouldn't be a complete freak of nature. I got good marks in all of my classes, yet the school counselor suggested me to be in a class or extracurricular activity that was of art. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

"So, here is your new schedule. Hopefully all of these classes are suitable for you." Mr. Figgins said to me as he handed me my class schedule. I smiled and took the sheet of paper gently from his grasp and looked down at my classes. They all seemed normal to me really, nothing too bad that I couldn't handle. I then turned up my hearing aid only to be polite and actually hear what he was going to say.

"Now, since you are brand new her at McKinley, I have one of the students come here to show you around the school and help you to your classes. He is a very bright student, and he's in our Glee Club here as well." Mr. Figgins explained to me with a hint of pride in his voice when he mentioned The Glee Club. I never heard of a Glee Club, but it sounded very interesting. I smiled at him and I heard the door opening, the sound of feet walking in and the door closing.

"Ah here he is now. Finn, I want you to meet our new student here at McKinley. This is Lucy Drake. Lucy this is Finn Hudson. I looked over my shoulder and I saw the tall gawky looking boy stand near the door with his hands shoved in his pockets and a look of shock, as if he had no clue what to do next. He wasn't ugly, nor was he extremely attractive. He seemed to be right in the middle, which I think suited him.

"Hi." Finn said to me in a sort of scared tone and I smiled at him, somehow feeling his pain for having to take a strange new girl all around school and show her stuff. Yeah, I felt his pain alright.

* * *

"There's nothing real big around her really." Finn said to me as we walked down the hallway through one of the passing periods. I was on his right side so my left ear, which was the good ear, was by him. I decided to turn down my right hearing aid so that the noises of the students wouldn't kill me in the long run. Everyone we walked past was staring at us, or more at me really. But they stared at me as if I was a alien from outer space. I was getting more scared from all of the faces on me and all of the whispers behind my back. I could see Finn was getting the same vibe as well, looking around every once in awhile and looking agitated about it.

"Well it looks like I'm drawing a crowd here." I said aloud and quiet enough for the both of us to hear. I could see Finn smiling from the corner of my eye.

"Give them a day or two and they'll leave you alone. So, where are you from anyways?" He asked me in casual tone.

"I'm from San Francisco." I replied back to him, seeing him look at me with wide eyes.

"Really? Why did you move out here from San Francisco?" He asked me in a shocked tone. Was I to tell him the real truth: I was taking out of my mother's custody and trying to avoid her and my step father who was in prison. No, that might of been the wrong way of starting fresh. So I tried to curve the truth, only a little bit.

"My brother got a job out here and he wanted me to come out with him, since the schools back in San Francisco weren't doing it for me." I replied back to him. Sure it was a big lie, but some of it was true.. I signed the words brother, job and school. I learned Sign Language when I was younger after the accident to help me communicate, so every once in awhile I would sign when I talked. It was only out of muscle memory. Finn nodded his head and then cleared his throat

"I know this must be a weird thing to ask, but are you deaf completely in your right ear?" He asked me and I thought it once more. No one really asked me that before when I was back at San Francisco, they would just mind their own business and leave me be. But it wasn't that I was annoyed when he asked, but taken back a bit.

"No not completely, but I am 93% deaf in that ear." I replied back to him in a casual tone, singing when I walked.

"Wow, that must be difficult." He said to me in a honest tone. I shrugged.

"Only when people don't speak up. I can't stand it when people mutter or whispers, it kills me really." I said to him in a smile, seeing a smile in return. Before Finn could say anything else, two students came up in front of us and faced Finn. One of them was a very flamboyant looking boy, dressed very nicely and had a serious look on his face as he faced Finn. The girl next to him was quite big but I could tell she had some attitude behind those eyes that were glued on Finn.

"Rachel has asked for a emergency meeting in precisely 10 minutes, and she expects everyone to be there." The boy said to Finn, his flamboyant tone of voice had me realize he must be gay.

"Man why do we need these meetings? We're fine without them." Finn said in a groan as he ruffled his hair. The black girl next to the flamboyant boy rolled her eyes and waved her hand off in front of me.

"I don't even know, but if she keeps callin' these meetings I'm going have to hit some two sense in that girl." She said in a controlling like tone. They both then stopped and looked over at me, as if I was a aline like with the other kids before.

"And who is this who seems to have more fashion sense than you?" The boy asked Finn, with a eyebrow raised. Finn then looked over at me and I did to him, fear in my eyes.

"Oh this is Lucy Drake. Figgins wants me to show her around, she's new and she's from San Francisco." Finn explained to the both of them. The girl's eyes went wide as they went from FInn to me and she was smiling widely.

"Girl you're from Frisco? That's legit, well not as legit as New York but still legit!" She said in a exciting tone. I only smiled at her and nodded my head, agreeing with her. I then looked up at Finn.

"Yeah well, if you need to go to your meeting, I completely understand. I can go if you--" I started but was cut off by the boy.

"You should come to the meeting. It would be nice to show you the true school spirit of McKinley High School: Glee Club." The boy said in a happy sigh and then turned his heel. Finn and I followed him as the girl walked in step with me and smiled.

"I'm Mercedes, what's your name girl?" she asked me in wonder.

"Lucy, Lucy Drake." I replied back to her, holding out my hand for her to shake. She shook it gently in my hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya. The boy leading us to Glee Club is my right hand man Kurt. If you ever need any fashion or styling tips, come to the both of us. We'll hook you up." She said in a hint of pride in her tone, making me smile and nod my head at her. I made three new friends on my 1st day of school, and so far that was fine with me. The best part was that they looked at my eyes and not the faint lines on my face or my hearing aid.

Well, so far at least.


	2. A Good Suggestion?

"Hey guys, who is this?" A young looking teacher asked Kurt, Mercedes and Finn aloud as we walked into a classroom. I looked around to see a big handful of kids sitting at one end of the classroom, all talking to themselves and not too engrossed in who I was. I looked back to the teacher, who smiled at me with a genuine tone on his face. He seemed nice, better than Principle Figgins who just freaked me out with his weird smile.

"Mr. Shue, this is Lucy Drake. She's new here at McKinley and I was supposed to show her around when Rachel called the emergency meeting--" Finn started but he was instantly cut off by the sound of clicking heels on the floor coming towards us and I was taken back by a young girl standing in front of me and having hands on her hips, I could tell she was shocked. She had a attitude on her face and stance, and I must of thought this girl was Rachel. She eyed me as if I was a foreign person coming into her prefect world.

"And who is this? I find it irresponsible, rude and a bit of a careless move to bringing someone else into this emergency meeting that does not belong to Glee club." the girls said in a bit of a uproar that threw me off and had my hearing aid go ballistic. I squinted and covered my ear in a flash, taking a step back. The sound of her voice in my deaf hear made my hearing aid so crazy and all I could hear was a screeching, like radio feedback. Mr. Shue saw me do this action and he looked over at me with concern as the room fell silent.

"Lucy, are you okay?" He asked me in a hint of concern in his tone. I looked up at him, seeing the rest of the eyes in the room at me. Sighing I released my hearing aid and ear from my grasp and pointed to it.

"Sorry, my hearing aid was on high. Give me a sec will you?" I asked him, but before he could say anything I tuned my hearing aid down slightly and smiled, hearing things a lot better now than before. I looked back to Rachel's who eyes were wide. She looked like she just hit a animal with her car.

"And she's partially deaf in her right ear." Finn finally added from her previous explanation to Mr. Shue. Kurt only rolled his eyes and Mercedes eyed Rachel from her spot, and from what I could see they were death stares. The rest of the classroom looked as well, just as shocked as Rachel but they said nothing from their spots.

"It's bad enough you're loud all the time, but now you almost yell her to tears." Mercedes snapped at Rachel, but Rachel's eyes were only on me. I could tell she was a bit hurt for yelling at me.

"I'm.....so......sorry!" She said aloud, but in a slow tempo. I raised a eyebrow at me, why was she talking so slow.

"Uh, Rachel, she's only partially deaf, and only in her right ear. She can hear just fine, just don't yell in her ear anymore." Mr. Shue said in my defense and Rachel then looked embarrassed.

"Wonderful, then shall we get to the meeting?" Rachel said aloud, turning on her heel in a flash and walking away back to the kids at the other end of the classroom. I looked to see the kids want from looking at me to the each other, talking to each other once more. Finn nudged with a smile as the rest of the group walked away from us and to the open seat with the rest of the classrooms.

"Don't mind Rachel. She's the leader of the Glee Club, and she tends to go on a bit of a power trip or two once in awhile. She's harmless really, just don't try and outdo her when it comes to singing and authority." Finn explained to me as we walked slowly to the open seats that were a bit away from the students.

"Now she seems nice, her voice just threw me off." I said to him, singing as I talked.

"Well, don't let her hear that from you." He suggested me and I smiled from his remark.

"Hear what?" Rachel asked aloud from the front of the room. Finn instantly looked over at me and then back at me with wide eyes.

"Nothing." He said aloud in return. I could tell Rachel had a eyebrow raised and we both sat down on the seats. I took out a book to read as I turned down my hearing aid as they started the meeting. I didn't want to interfere with them at all, so I stayed with my own book and read through a good handful of pages. I could hear them talking, but it wasn't as loud as before when my hearing aid was in full force.

"So what do you think?" I heard aloud as I looked up from my book to hear everyone talk about it. I saw eyes looking around at each other as I looked at Rachel, who had a hand on her hip and her heel was tapping impatiently.

"Look Rach, it's not that it's a bad idea. But most of us were brought up in this generation's music. Like Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, even Rap for god's sake. BUt 90's music, it's so..." Finn started but trailed off, and I knew he was looking for support and help for his statement.

"Back then, so in the past. I could honestly say some of the 90's music was nothing but grunge and distasteful lyrics, along with angst." Kurt said flat our after Finn, having the room go quiet once more. I could tell Rachel was trying to hold in her anger, but it was soon going to boil over.

"Well not all of the 90's was angst and grunge." She countered back to them, and I could see Mr. Show rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Rachel, some people may not appreciate it like we do." Another girl in the classroom said aloud in a shrug. Rachel then turned her eyes to me and I felt like she was going to call on me for something.

"Lucy, what do you think about 90's music?" She asked me aloud, and the sound of her tone was filled with authority and justice. I took in a deep breath as everyone looked at me in the room. Mr. Shue got up from his chair behind Rachel and looked over at her.

"Rachel, we don't need to call out Lucy for this discussion--" He started but I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me once again as I got up from my chair and turned up my hearing aid.

"I like 90's music. I mean, it's like you said, it wasn't all grunge and angst. Take the band Everclear, their songs were about a lot of things, but positive and negative. Third eye Blind's the same say, along with Oasis, Weezer, Dave Matthews Band and others." I said aloud to everyone. There were faces of surprise, other scoffed at it and others were just silent. Mr. Shue smiled from his spot and walked in front of Rachel to face everyone.

"Your new assignment this week: Sing a 90's song in front of the classroom and add some of your flare to it." Mr. Shue said aloud as I sat back down in my chair. Now I know I must of ticked a bunch of people off as I placed my book away in my backpack and the bell rang for the lunch period to be over. Everyone got up, some of them groaning and some just talking to each other as they walked away. I stayed silent, feeling like I was now a target of talk and ridicule. I wasn't even in the club and it felt like a takeover.

I then felt something nudging my foot and I looked up to see a boy in front of me, but he was in a wheelchair. He had a nerdy look to him, thick glasses over his blue eyes and his brown hair combed over nicely. Though his ear poked out slightly and he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and pressed dress pants, along with suspenders over the shirt.

"I'm Artie." he said to me in a cheery tone, having a smile on his face and I smiled at him in return, seeing FInn talk to Mr. Shue at the front of the classroom. He held out his fingerless gloved hand for me to shake. I shook it gently in my pale hand.

"I'm Lucy." I replied back to him, seeing him smile at me.

"You're new here?" He asked me, moving his wheelchair slightly, but his eyes were on mine own and mine alone. He didn't bother with looking at my hearing aid, nor the faint scars on my cheek and neck. It felt nice to see eyes on mine and on where else.

"Yeah today's my first day. And I didn't meant to suggest that assignment for you guys." I blurted out, wanting to apologize to someone, anyone, about what just happened. Artie smiled and shook his head.

"I actually like that assignment, it sounds like fun to do. The other guys are not very much into the rang of music I'm into. I like Everclear myself." Artie said to me in his cheery tone, "I might even do a song from them. Do you sing?"

I immediately felt a bit of shock go through me when he asked me that. What should I say him? I didn't like being in front of people, what was the point of singing in front of people? It scared me, the thought of their eyes being focused on my eyes to my scars and my hearing aid.

"Umm, no." I replied in a soft tone. He was about to say something when Finn walked over and I stood up in front of him and Artie.

"Ready to go? We have the same class after lunch." Finn said aloud as I got my backpack over my shoulder and nodded my head at him.

"Yeah let's go." I said to him, following him out of the classroom and leaving Artie behind. I looked back at him, seeing him roll around to face me and he watched me as I walked out of the classroom. I felt like I was about to hit a nervous breakdown from his simple question: Do you sing?

Why did that feel that over one guy??


	3. Recruitment?

The next day, my second day of school, went a little smoother than usual. Sure i got more stares than usual, but I knew it was going to be old after a week or two at the most. I found all of my classes, and Finn was in at least two of them which made me sane. I couldn't help but he grateful Finn was being a nice guy to me and helping me when I needed it. But he wasn't the one in my head mot of the time: it was Artie.

Why he was in my head was beyond me, but it was hard not to think about it. He was beyond nice to me, and he even asked me if I sang. I never heard that form anyone, well since no one else was that interested in me to ask me what I liked or disliked. Everything about the kids in Glee Club made me wonder, could I even fit in their own little world?

I walked down the hall for my first period when a couple of jock boys were walking towards me, all laughing about something. I kept my eyes forward but I felt one of them brush my shoulder as I passed them. The one whom I brushed shoulders with looked back at me with a sneer on his face.

"Watch it freak." He said aloud to me, the rest of his friend laughed as they walked on. I stayed silent as I kept walking to my classroom. It wasn't new for me to get some jocks to pick on me, since I was quite and very much to myself. It was still a shock for me. They've only seen me once or twice and I am automatically a freak of nature. I reached my locker and started to put some books in when I heard the sound of wheels close by. I looked and saw Artie rolling over to me with a smile on his face. Great, he was probably to ask that same question like yesterday I thought in my head as he approached me.

"Morning Lucy." He said in a cheery tone. It was odd to hear that from a person whom I hardly know. But it was a nice odd feeling, so I smiled in return.

"Morning Artie." I replied back to him, shifting books from my backpack to my locker.

"Hey, about yesterday, I'm sorry if I scared you. I mean, I did scare you right? When I asked you if you sang, you looked like you were hit by a truck." Artie explained and had a apologetic look on his face. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, no you didn't. I was just taken back by it is all, plus I had to get to class." I explained to him, seeing him nod his head and look at the books I was shifting in my locker.

"Hey, you have Williams for Chemistry?" He asked me in curiosity. I nodded my head.

"When do you have him?" He asked me, shifting his wheelchair a bit.

"He's my 1st period actually." I replied back to him, seeing his smile grow widely.

"So do I!" He said in a lighter tone and I laughed a bit from his enthusiasm. I closed my locker and had my backpack on again and we went down the hallway.

"So, did you work on that assignment your Glee Club teacher gave you yet?" I asked him in a casual tone. He laughed and nodded his head.

"I already picked out a song actually. I'm doing Everclear's I Will Buy You A New Life." He explained to me as we turned a corner. I smiled, knowing that song by heart. It was one of my favorite songs listening to as I grew up.

"I love that song! One of my favorite actually." I explained to me in a cheery tone. He smiled.

"Such a good song huh? I mean, I like most of her songs, but that one is my favorite, along with Santa Monica." He said to me.

"Same here, but instead of Santa Monica I love Everything to Everyone." I explained to him as we reached our classroom.

"What kind of music are you into, other than the nineties of course." Artie said in a joking tone. From that point on Artie and I talked about music, even through class when the teacher wasn't paying attention. It was a surreal moment for me since I never walked about music to anyone before, and my love for music was spewing out of my mouth like water from a fountain. Chemistry wasn't that bad at all, not really.

* * *

The rest of that morning went by with no hitch really. I only have one class with Artie but my other classes weren't that bad honestly. It wasn't until lunch time cam around and I didn't know where to sit at. I looked around to find a open table for me to sit at. But I saw Kurt and Mercedes waving at me, smiles on their faces as they had their own little table away from everyone else. I walked over with my sacked lunch in hand, sitting down next to them at the round table. Another girl was with them, a young asian girl with purple streaks in her hair and black clothing on.

"Hey girl, have you meant Tina yet?" Mercedes asked me aloud as she pointed to the girl next to me. The girl smiled at me and gave a small waves, I returned the gesture.

"So how did your classes go so far this morning?" Tina asked me in a sweet voice. I shrugged as I took out a sandwhich.

"They were fine. I actually have a class with Artie: Chemistry. So that was pretty fun." I replied aloud, then taking a bite out of my sandwhich and then seeing three pairs of eyes on me. They all looked happy, or suspicious at the same time. I froze in my spot, did I say something wrong?

"What?" I asked them in confusion. Kurt smiled and leaned in a bit to me, having me lean in as well.

"I see the potential chemistry between you and Artie Abrams." He said to me in a matter-of-fact tone. I gave him a shocked look, does he think I like him? I just met the guy and he didn't seem that bad, not at all. But it was weird that they thought I liked him after one meeting. Mercedes and Tina smiled as well.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them all in a curious tone in my voice. Mercedes rolled her eyes at me.

"Please, the three of us can see it from a mile away. He totally digs you Lucy, it's so obvious it's disgusting." Mercedes explained to me, still having me a bit confused. Artie likes me? How could he like me, we just met?

"He's just being nice to me because I'm new." I tried to argue with him, but they didn't have it at all.

"No, I can tell he likes you." Tina said to me in her light tone. I stayed silent, looking down at my sandwhich.

"You guys are crazy. I mean, I just met him yesterday, it's weird." I said back to him as I heard more laughing nearby. It was the same guy who called me a freak earlier that morning and he passed by me once more, looking down at me as he brushed past me. But I knew it was on purpose, he had to do something to have a excuse to yell at me.

"Freak." He sneered at me as he walked past in a slow pace, his girlfriend on his arm giggling as he said that. Man was he getting on my nerve, I wanted to teach him a lesson for picking on me when he didn't even know me. I smiled to myself and leaned back, sticking out my foot in the process behind me to have him trip. He did and fell right on his tray of food, his face digging into the jello and his girlfriend yelping in surprise. At first everyone around us was silent as they all looked at the sight with shock and curiosity. And then after a second or two of sinking it in, they all started giggling a bit as the jock got up slowly. I pulled my foot back in under the table as soon as he was looking around to find what had him trip, or who.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard a teacher say as he approached the jock, who was still dumbstruck he was tripped. BUt i kept my head down, seeing Mercedes, Tina and Kurt do the same as the jock shook his head no. The teacher nodded his head and walked away, leaving the jock to pick up his own food and stomp off. I watched as his girlfriend followed him. But as soon as he was out of rang to hear, Mercedes and Kurt started to bust up laughing, Tina and I joined in as well. It felt good to see someone fall after ridiculing someone else. It felt like a victory for me, and real positive on in fact.

* * *

My last period was gym, and thank goodness I got to take a shower after the rest of the girls left. None of them wanted to shower at the school, but I saw nothing wrong with it really. I asked the gym coach if I could shower after, and since I got the green light I was left alone in the showers.

Being able to be alone and without anyone near me, looking at me or seeing me, I was at ease. I stood under the shower with a smile on my face and not a worry or care in the world, having a small tune in my head play over and over again. Now I was never one to sing in front of people, but singing on my own accord with no one around, that was a different story. It was nice to sing out a song I had in my head, especially when I had in my head all day.

I started humming a song I had in my head: Don't Let Me Fall by Lenka. Sure she was obscure, but I loved the song anywho. I then looked around to see no one in sight at the showers, then facing forward to the wall once more and I took in a deep breath:

"_underneath the moon, underneath the stars_

_heres a little heart for you_

_up above the world, up above it all_

_heres a hand to hold on to_

_but if i should break, if i should fall away_

_what am i to do?_

_i need someone to take, a little of the weight_

_or ill fall through_

_you're just the one that i've been waiting for_

_i'll give you all that i have to give and more_

_but don't let me fall_

_take a little time, walk a little line_

_got the balance right_

_give a little love, gimme just enough_

_so that i can hang on tight_

_we will be alright, ill be by your side_

_i wont let you down_

_but i gotta know, no matter how things go_

_that you will be around_

_Don't let me fall_

_underneath the moon, underneath the stars_

_here's a little heart for you_

_up above the world, up above it all_

_here's a hand to hold on to_

_you'll be the one that I'll love forever more_

_ill be here holding you high above it all_

_but don't let me fall_"

I stopped, hearing the voice echo through the showers as I stopped my own shower. I grabbed my towel and left the locker rooms, thinking no one heard me. But as I opened the lock room doors, walking out in my old clothes once more and heading or my brother who was waiting in the car in the parking lot, a young woman with ginger hair was standing by the locker room doors as well, with a big smile on her face. I smiled at her as I passed, thinking she was just in a happy mood.

I didn't know she was going to recruit me.


	4. I'll Do It

The next day at school was a bit of a wild one really. I remembered taking only five steps in the school hall and I was then approached by Mr. Shue, who had a very big smile on his face. I stopped in front of him and clutched my backpack strap. Did already do something wrong at the school, but how could I when he was smiling at me.

"Lucy, could I talk to you for a second in my classroom?" Mr. Shue asked me in a polite tone. I nodded my head and gave a nervous smile, he then walked with me to his Spanish class. There was no one else in the classroom as I stood in front of his desk and he sat down in his chair.

"Do you know why I asked to come and see you?" Mr. Shue asked me in a curious tone. I shook my head no, still staying quiet because I was still confused. He laughed a bit and kept looking at me with a happy grin.

"Miss Pilsbury heard you yesterday during your last period, in the showers." Mr Shue said to me as I felt my heart race a little and my eyes widen in fear. She heard me in the shower! Was I in trouble? Was I too loud? I tried to find my excuse in my head.

"I'm sorry if I was too loud." I blurted out in a panicked tone. But Mr. Shue laughed in return and shook his head.

"No no that's not a problem at all. She heard you singing and she came and told me. Have you ever sang before?" He asked me in wonder. I tapped my hearing aid in case it wasn't working and if I was hearing him correctly. Did he seriously ask me that question? It was like the question Artie asked me some days before. He smiled at me.

"She told me you sounded amazing, especially for a person with your disability." He said to me, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk. He folded his hands and kept his eyes on me. I didn't know what to say in all honesty.

"Thank you?" I replied back to him, worried if I said a wrong thing.

"It's a rare cause for someone with a hearing disability to have a great voice like yours. Have you ever sang before?" He asked me one more time and I shook my head this time.

"Never." I replied back to him, "Well that's a lie. I did when I was seven, after I had the....accident." I explained to him, tapping my hearing aid once more and then signing as I talked, "Only because my therapist wanted to see if I could still hear. Somehow I stopped after that."

"Well, I think the Glee Club can use a little bit of that talent. Follow me." Mr Shue said as he got up from his chair and I followed him out of the classroom. I had no idea where we were going but I was now nervous. What did he want me to do?

We ended up in the same classroom as before when the Glee Club had their emergency meeting. Mr. Shue walked over to the piano and sat down in front of me, turning to me as I stood right next to it with a nervous smile on my face.

"Can you sing me a song?" He asked me in a polite tone. I was then petrified. Why did he want me to sing now? What if I messed up? Would be laugh at me?? I stayed silent for a moment or two, seeing him raise his eyebrow at me.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked him in cautious tone. I don't know why I asked that question even, but a part of me wanted to give it a try. What's the worst that could happen in all honesty?

"Anything you want." he reassured me and I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Do you know Wouldn't it Be Lovely from My Fair Lady?" I asked him in a lighter tone. He smiled and nodded his head, placing his fingers on the keys while his eyes were still on mine. I took in a deep breath as he played the opening line from the sign. I then opened my mouth, not turning back by one second.

"_All I want is a room somewhere _

_Far away from the cold night air _

_With one enormous chair _

_Oh, wouldn't it be lovely ? _

_Lots of chocolate for me to eat _

_Lots of coal makin' lots of heat _

_Warm face, warm hands, warm feet _

_Oh, wouldn't it be lovely ? _

_Oh so lovely sittin' abso-bloomin'-lutely still _

_I would never budge till Spring crept over the window sill--"_

Mr. Shue stopped playing as I was about to keep going and he looked at me with a shocked look on his face. I was then scared if I sang bad, or even did a horrible job. But I heard someone moving near the classroom door and I saw Kurt and Mercedes standing there with their mouths wide open, but having the look of shock on their faces. Okay I knew I wasn't that bad in all honesty, but it was weird to be the only one in the room with no shock on my face.

"Did you just sing that?" Kurt asked in his shocked tone. I nodded my head, feeling my palms starting to sweat and my head started to spin.

"That.....was...." Mercedes started, I then sighed loudly and rubbed my eyes.

"Horrible, I know! DOn't rub it in!" I said in a complaining tone.

".....good, really good." Mercedes ended her statement, having me to a double take. Was I hearing her right? Did she just say that was really good? This must be some kind of trick I thought in my head as Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

"Why didn't you say you could sing before? Mr. Shue, I think Lucy in the Glee Club will help us in the long run. That voice is superb for Alto, maybe Soprano." Kurt explained as he walked in and over to me, Mercedes right behind me. I was about to protest when Mr. Shue got up from the piano, nodding his head in agreement.

"I think so too, Kurt. What do you think Lucy? Glee Club could totally use your voice." Mr. Shue asked in a genuine tone. I didn't know what to say to them, or how to say I was a bit shy in front of people. They might as well know since they know I could sing.

"Well, the thing is....I'm a bit....." I trailed off, trying to find a better word than shy to use for them.

"Scared?" Mercedes suggested to me, having me shrug.

"You could say that." I replied back to her, seeing her smile at me.

"Girl, the last thing you need to be scared of is a bunch of high school rejects singing." She explained to me and Mr. Shue gave her a look. But Kurt raised a eyebrow at me.

"Please do not tell me you are shy when it comes to the public." Kurt said to me in a low tone, as if it was threatening. But I needed my head and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"One of the many excuses of not performing when one had a natural talent that you in fact harbor." Kurt explained to me, having me taken back at bit. Mr. Shue cleared his throat to butt into the conversation.

"I have an idea. Why don't we have you sing in front of the Glee Club today after school to see if you want to join or not. There's not that many kids anyhow, and it'll be a chance for you to encounter your fear." Mr. Shue suggested with a shrug. It seemed like a good idea to me, there was only a handful of kids for me to sing in front of, and I only knew four of them, well five if you count Rachel and her yelling at me the first day. So what was I going to loose in the long run? I looked over at him with a smile and gave my answer:

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Okay, today Lucy is going to sing us a song in order to try out for Glee. I feel it's best for all of you to have a say if she's in the Glee Club or not, so we'll hear her sing a song and put it to a vote." Mr. Shue explained the Glee Club the scenario as I stayed by the piano, trying not to freak out that all of the eyes were on me now. I breathed in and breathed out, trying to think of other things that did not involve the word "crowd" and or "Quiet". But I did one last move and looked at Artie, who was giving me a small thumbs up and a smile on his face. Just seeing that smile on his face and his gesture to me made me somewhat forget where I was and what I was doing. I was no longer scared or afraid of what was going to happen. Mr. Shue pointed to the pianist Brad, who started the opening chords to the song I was about to song. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath:

_"I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do_

_They're really saying I love you._

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more than I'll never know_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world"_

After I sang the last part of the song I fell silent and heard nothing coming from anyone in the Glee Club. All of their eyes were on me and they looked just as shocked as Kurt and Mercedes did the day before. But the most shocked of all was Artie, who's mouth was open slightly and he was clutching his wheels of his wheelchair. I stayed silent as Mr. Shue cleared his throat, looking at the Glee Club members.

"All in favor for Lucy joining?" He asked aloud. I wanted to look away, thinking they would be crazy to let me in. I was new at their school so it would be odd and weird of them to invite me into their own little world of a club. Not to mention I was deaf, which was ten times weirder than ever.

But I looked up and saw all of their hands were up in the air, and that made my day.

I was now in the Glee Club.


	5. Yeah, You Can Say That

From that moment on during that Glee Club meeting I was complimented by the rest of the club, including Rachel who seemed a little nicer to me than before. How was I going to tell my brother I joined a club already at the school? I haven't been at the school for a week yet and I've already found a place to be myself, well some of myself really.

I walked into the studio my brother and myself lived in, seeing that my brother was already home since his jacket was sprawled out on the couch and his messenger bag was hung on the wall. He was a messy guy, but it was his own comfort. I walked in through the small walkway into the living room, seeing him at the kitchen making dinner for the both of us. I could see him hunched over the stove with his back to me and his hand moving at a fast rate.

My brother loved to cook, it was his favorite hobby of all time. Whenever he would make anything, he would make it with his own flavor or flair in it. Even regular pizza turned genius was something my brother would do.

"Hey." I said aloud, placing my backpack on the couch and seeing my brother stand up straight again and look over his shoulder at me. He smiled, ruffling his auburn hair with his pale fingers. He got my mother's hair, same with me, but we both had our father's bright green eyes.

"Hello!" He said, signing as he walked over to me and gave me a warm hug. That was another thing about my brother: He was more like the father I never had. He learned sign language when I did, helped me get through hard times and even had me go to a therapist when we were back in San Francisco. I loved it when he signed to me, it made me feel normal.

"How was school?" He asked and signed at the same time as he walked back over to the stove, continuing his dinner making. I walked over and shrugged off the jacket I was wearing, sitting on the stool of the bar.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." I said to him, seeing him turn his head so that his ear to was to me, showing he was listening.

"I made the Glee Club." I said to him aloud, seeing him stand up completely and turning so that he would face me. He raised a eyebrow at me and had a surprising look on his face.

"You did? Really?" he asked me, signing the word _really._ I smiled and signed yes in return to him. He gave a small laugh and walked over to me with his arms held open for me. I hugged him as he swung me around the living room, making me giggle as he placed me on the floor.

"That's wonderful." he said to me, signing _wonderful_ to me as he said this and I smiled, nodding my head.

"And I have something to tell you as well." He said to me as he walked back to his food to turn off the stove. I walked over with him as well, seeing the food simmer in the pan and I smiled, loving the smell it was creating for me to have my mouth water.

"I made a appointment with a hearing therapist, Saturday afternoon at 1." I gave him a worried look as he took plates down from the shelves. When it came to therapists, I'm a bit taken back by the thought of being in a small room with another person, trying to get my hearing back. But I know I had to do it to make my hearing better, for my own sake.

"Hey." I heard, feeling a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see my brother in front of me. He smiled and moved some of the hair away from my eyes for me.

"I know it's weird, and it'll be difficult for you in the future. But I think it's the best way to help you get through this." He said to me, tapping my hearing aid in the process. I smiled, knowing my brother was right and I nodded my head, seeing him smile at me and then rubbed my shoulders with his hands.

"How about we eat, to celebrate your acceptance into Glee Club!" He said in a enthusastic voice. I giggled as we both walked over to the waiting dinner he prepared. I knew going to the therapist was not fun, nor was it comfortable, but I was going to do it for my brother's sake.

And for my own sake as well.

* * *

I sat in the waiting room of the therapist's office. He worked in a large business building, and the floor I was one was specifically for therapists of any branch: deafness, blindness, anything in a wheelchair, and countless others. The secretary told me I had to wait about 10 to 20 minutes until it was my turn, So I sat in the waiting room doing some homework and having some thoughts go through my head. The room was highly decorated with bright colors, pictures of famous actors, writers, and other greats who were disabled. It was nice to see, since my old therapist office was dull and gray. THeses people knew how to make a person feel better about themselves.

"Excuse me." I heard next to me and I looked to my right. There was a young man my age or even a year older sitting perfectly straight up in his seat, facing forward. He had blond short hair that was the typical hairstyle of a teenage boy, along with a rock band shirt and baggy pants. But the one thing that caught my eye was he was wearing sunglasses indoors, and was holding a white can in both hands. I then instantly knew: he was blind. I met a couple of blind kids my age back at California before I moved.

"Could you please get me a cup of water?" He asked me, tilted his head towards me without moving his body. I leaned over to the water faucet next to me and got a small paper cup, filling it would water and then leaning back. I then reached out with my hand that was holding the full cup.

"Here you go." I said aloud, hearing him perk up and then place his cane on the floor. He then reached over smoothly and grasped my wrist. I was hesitant at first, but he then manuvered his fingers to wrap around the cup and took it from my hand with ease. He smiled and raised the cup in the air slightly to me.

"Thank you." He said to me, then taking a small drink from his cup and then tilted his head back to me again.

"Are you new? I don't recognize your voice." He said to me in a small smile. I smiled at well, he was a person who was very upfront about things.

"Yes I am, actually. I just moved here from California." I explained to him as he nodded his head.

"Sounds like a big move. I'm Alex." He said aloud, holding out his hand for me to shake. I gently took his hand in mine and shook it, seeing him smile.

"I'm Lucy." I introduced myself to him. We pulled away our hands and he took another drink from his cup.

"So what brings you here on this floor? Are you...don't tell me! You're partially deaf." He guessed, making me laugh slightly.

"Yes, yes I am. How did you get that on the first guess?" I asked him in a shocked tone. He only laughed and took a small sip from his cup.

"I could tell in your voice. I've been some completely deaf people before, and your voice is a little more noticeable. But I could tell from the lisp. How long have you been deaf?" He asked me, reached down to grab his white can from the floor as he went. It amazed me how smooth he was at holding things, receiving things.

"Since I was 8, car accident really. How about you?" I asked him in casual tone. He sighed aloud with a smile on his face.

"All my life." he replied in a grin, "I don't mind it really. It doesn't bother me."

"Well that's good to hear. Is that why you're here, to see a therapist?" I asked him in a casual tone. He laughed and shook his head.

"No no, I've been going here since I was born, the people here practically know me. But...can I tell you a secret?" He asked me, motioning me with his finger to lean in to hear him. I giggled and leaned in a bit closer.

"I'm seeing someone here at the office, of the finest nurses in town. She's a doll, and I don't know how she can keep her hands off of me." He said in a grin, making the both of us laugh. THe great thing about people who are odd like us, is that we can laugh at the rest of the world as it goes by. He didn't seem sour that he was blind, wuite the opposite really. I never met someone like him, who had no worry about his disability.

"Miss Drake, your therapist can see you now." A nurse told me then after our laughing session. I looked over to see her smiling at me with my files in her hand. I got up, seeing Alex follow the noise I was making as I got up.

"Well, it was nice meeting you here Alex." I said to him, seeing him holding out his hand once more for me to shake. I took his hand in both of my own, shaking it gently.

"Same with you doll face. Make sure they don't ride you to hard for your first day." he said in a joking tone as I walked away. I followed the nurse down the hallway and into my new therapists office. She looked nice, having a doctor's coat on at her nice desk. I took a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

"So, let's talk about you." She said to me with a smile on her face. I was then ready to face what she had for me.

Bring it on.

* * *

I walked out of the office with a smile on my face. The meeting went rather well for my taste. It wasn't like the therapist I had when I was back in California. He was rather snoody and was showing off his psychology skills to me, trying to figure out if I was ever depressed about my disability. BUt this woman, Dr. Rogers, was wondering how I was adjusting and wanted to know me on a personal level. It felt nice to just talk rather than to be examined.

As I walked down the hallway I heard Alex's voice once more, wondering if he ever got to see his therapist since I was called. But I heard another voice, someone familiar from school. I walked a bit faster into the living room and saw Alex talking to someone whom I knew from school, someone in a wheelchair.

"Artie?" I asked aloud, seeing him turn around in his wheelchair and smiled at me, looking rather shocked to see me but non the less there was a smile on his face.

"Hey Lucy." He said to me in a cheery tone. Alex perked up and looked in the direction of me.

"You two know each other?" He asked me in wonder. Artie smiled and I did too, finding it funny how we would run into each other every once in awhile.

"Yeah, you can say that."


	6. Can I Join You?

"Let's try it one more time, from the top." Rachel said aloud in her perky voice, but as soon as he head was facing forward, the classmates groaned silently and gave her death glares. I stood by Artie and Kurt, who also gave her death glares as Rachel pointed to the pianist to start it up again.

It was my third day in Glee Club and already Rachel was getting on my last nerve. She was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to our songs, and the song we decided to get through this week was Hairspray. Now I like Hairspray, don't get me wrong, but she was now butchering it with _I Can Hear The Bells_. The rest of us were backup, which I could tell made Mercedes quite angry. Mr. Shue had to handle detention so we were on our own for an hour or two. At first it wasn't that bad, but then it turned worse as Rachel took over completely.

"Okay, can we stop for a minute please?!" Mercedes yelled out loud, having the pianist stop and the rest of the club stop as well. Rachel turned around, her hand on her hip and eyed Mercedes, who was giving her a death glare as she walked down from the risers we had set up.

"We need to work on another song. This one is lacking power, rhythm and most of all variety." Mercedes said aloud, walking up to Rachel and the both of them staring at each other with evil and determination in their eyes.

"This song is a wonderful representation Hairspray." Rachel said back to her in retaliation. I took a step back, both of their vocals were a bit high pitched in my hearing aid and I had to put it on a setting to have it work when I sang, but since they were talking now it was hard to hear.

"You okay?" Artie asked me, placing a hand on my arm after he saw take a step back. I nodded my head at him, seeing his concern in his eyes as they kept going at it. I turned my head for one second to say something to Kurt when I hear a bullhorn siren going off with a blast. Now that made my hearing aid screech in revolt and I jerked against my chair, having me slip backwards and fall back. Luckily one of the Glee Club members, Matt, quickly grabbed me with both of his hands. I was still bended backwards a bit with Matt holding me up, we all looked in silence to see Miss. Sylvester with a bullhorn in one hand and a whistle around her neck, the look of a killer was in her eyes.

"I could hear all of your draining voices from outside where I'm trying to whip my cheerios into shape. The sound was so bad it sounded like a choir of donkeys." she said in a sneering tone, her eyes looking at all of us, "I suggest you keep your donkey parade down in here before I have you leave your club a bit earlier than usual, and I know the thought of leaving your flea infested club early makes you cry like the young puppies I know you are."

"We're sorry Miss Sylvester, we'll keep it down for you." Mercedes apologized aloud in a sweet tone to the evil coach, but she was giving Rachel the look of death. Sylvester then looked over at me, seeing how I was bent backwards in the arms of Matt Rutheford who looked petrified.

"Still recruiting hopeless scab eaters for the taking." Sylvester muttered under her breath as she turned and walked out of the room. Everyone suddenly relaxed then and I felt myself being lifted back into placed on my feet by Matt.

"You alright?" He asked me as I got my balance back and I checked my hearing aid again. I nodded my head at him.

"Thank you." I replied to him, signing as I talked. He smiled and signed _your welcome_ back to me, making me smile widely.

"You know sign language?" I asked him in a shocked tone. He shrugged.

"I learned a bit when I was younger, knew a guy from grade school who was deaf and I wanted to learn." he explained to me as I saw Kurt's eyes go big.

"I have a idea!" He said in a loud tone. Everyone looked over at him in wonder, including Rachel and Mercedes who were about to talk some more before he spoke up. He walked down from his spot and stood between Rachel and Mercedes and the rest of the class, facing us as he folded his hands in front of him.

"Since we can't decided between a song that only involves a one women show." Kurt started, looking over at Rachel who gave him a shocked look, "and we're haven't done a single thing to improve, our time's up actually. I say we take this at someone's house until we figure out a song to sing to Mr. Shue. Suggestions?"

"How about never?" Puck asked in a snort, the rest of the club rolling their eyes.

"We can do it at my house?" Rachel asked in a suggestive tone, but no one spoke up.

"Your house scares me." Tina muttered aloud, and I could see Artie nodded his head in agreement.

"Well not at my house, my parents would kill me if I show up with my club and started singing." Santana said aloud in a cold tone, having a couple other kids nod their heads. I then had the thought: my brother. He wouldn't mind a few kids coming over to sing for a while, or more than awhile.

"My apartment." I said aloud, having everyone look over at me with a shocked look in their eyes. Kurt smiled at me as Rachel gave me a weary look in her eyes. She walked over at bit to me.

"Will your parents approve of us being there late?" She asked me in a curious and cautious tone. I then quickly looked at Artie, who looked at Rachel as if she was so dumb.

"I live with my brother, I'm sure he won't mind at all." I reassured her, seeing her nod her head, "Plus it's Friday, we can stay a little later than usual, what do we have to loose?"

"It's settled, we go to Lucy's apartment right now! Will our humble abode fit all of us?" Kurt asked me in a casual tone. I smiled and nodded my head, taking out my cell phone. The rest of the club got their things together as I dialed my apartment number, hearing my brother on the other line before the second ring.

"Hey Lu, what's going on?" He asked me on the phone.

"Is it possible for my to bring the glee club over to practice tonight? It's a Friday night and they have nothing else going on, and we really need the space and time to get a song down." I pleaded with him on the phone. KNowing my brother he would say yes to anything with me, but it was always a good thing to ask him.

"Sure! Bring them over, I'll move some of the furniture out of the way for you guys to use." He said, making me smile.

"But I have one more question: How many kids are there?" I grinned, knowing he hasn't seen the kids yet.

"You'll see"

* * *

"Well, here's my place." I said aloud, opening the door and pushing Artie in in front of me as the rest of the Glee Club followed suit. I was glad my brother fixed up the place for my friends to come in and work there, since the whole living room was so nice and clear of my brothers typical mess.

"Very nice decorating, I especially like the blue contrasting with the black, and the colorful art on the wall." Kurt said as he walked in after me and instantly placed his messenger bag on my couch, the kids following suit as well as they kept looking around.

"Hey, cool down the fashion factor there, diva." Finn said in a joking tone as he placed his things on the ground near the couch. Kurt just rolled his eyes and kept looking around.

"Where is your brother?" Artie asked as he rolled around a bit in the big space we had.

"I bet he's making dinner." I replied back to him, seeing Brittany's eyes so wide.

"Dinner?" Brittany said in a shocked tone, and also excited. Santana jabbed her in the side to keep her quiet, but I smiled anyways, knowing she wasn't the bright crayon in the box.

"Well I do ope this room have carry our voice in a professional manner that we need." Rachel said in her bright tone, making us all look at her.

"Who cares! This place is pretty nice." Puck said to me, Tina nodding her head in agreement with him.

"Hey guys, welcome!" I heard my brother say aloud as he emerged from the kitchen and I could smell the dinner he was making. So did the rest of the club, who all then look like they had hunger in their eyes.

"You're making dinner?" I asked him as I walked over to him, seeing him no his head as he tried to whipped his hands with the towel in his hands.

"Yep, and I made a big batch if any of you guys want some?" He asked in a suggestion. As soon as he was a down with his wording the entire GLee Club nodded their heads, smelling what my brother was making. I giggled as he motioned with his hands to follow him.

My brother made a huge batch of pasta for the club, and I knew he was making it as soon as I finished the phone conversation I was having with him. We all started eating the pasta with some sodas, all scattered around the apartment and talking with each other. But I saw one lonely guy by the couch, eating his pasta in silence: Artie. I walked over and sat down next to him on the loveseat, seeing him look over at me and a smile coming on his face. I smiled at him and motioned at the seat I was in.

"Can I join you?" I asked him, seeing him laugh and nod his head.

"Yes, please do." He replied, and I smiled, eating my pasta with him as we talked about today's events. Little did I know I was getting looks from Kurt, Tina and Mercedes, who were all smiling in the process.


	7. Wedding Date

"Hey Lucy, could I talk to you for a second?" I heard behind me as I was packing my things from Glee Club practice. I turned my head, seeing Artie wheeling himself over to me with the same glee on his face that he usually harbors when I see him. Ever since the Glee Club rehearsal happened at my apartment, Artie and I started hanging out more often. He would come by my place one or twice a week, work on songs and do homework with me as well. The more I hung out with him, the more I got to see how genuine he really was, how the naive nature he had around him when I first met him fell away. We even scheduled our therapists meetings next to each other so we could give each other rides. Artie was becoming my new best friend, I could talk to him about anything and everything under the sun. If only I wasn't afraid to tell him about my past, I wasn't ready to tell him that, not yet.

Alex, our fellow friend in the therapist building would come over sometimes whenever he wasn't at work, and we would have a good time listening to music and talking about it. He was more in the early 1900's kind of music. Later on I met his girlfriend Eva, whom he met when they were in middle school and they've been together ever since. It amazed me how Alex and Eva were so in love, and how their love wasn't based on Alex being blind. I could see from a mile away, that they were meant to be together for a very long time. I later find out they got engaged and I got a invite to their wedding that was coming up fast.

"Sure Artie, what's up?" I asked him as I slung the backpack over my shoulder, seeing him stop in front of me and fidget a bit in his wheelchair with his fingers. Everyone else already left the classroom and Mr. Shue was talking to the pianist about something for next week.

"Hey, you got Alex's wedding invitation right?" Artie asked me aloud as we talked together down the hallway with the other students walking around us. I nodded my head, thinking about how the wedding was in fact that weekend at the local church.

"Yeah, didn't you?" I asked him, seeing him smile and nod his head as we turned a corner.

"Yeah I did. I was wondering, well....it's totally up to you...cause I mean you don't have to if you don't want to...." Artie trailed off. I could tell he was trying to find some words to say and it was killing him that he couldn't say it properly. I kept listening, still walking when I felt hand on my wrist. Artie stopped in the middle of the hallway, holding my wrist in his finger-less gloved hand and I looked down at him fully now.

"Will you be my date to the wedding?" He asked me in a sheepish tone. I smiled widely at him, feeling my blush coming through. Oh come one, don't bush in front of him! I thought in my head as I saw him look at me with his eyes through his glasses. I never saw that look on him before, ever since I came to this school months ago. It was the look of pure suspense, that or he was scared out of his mind to what I was going to tell him as an answer. But going to the wedding alone was going to be bad enough, it might be fun if I went with Artie.

"I mean if you don't want to go with me, that's totally fine. I understand if you want to go with someone else--" Artie started off in a stammer until I moved my wrist out of his hand and gently took his hand in mine.

"Artie." I said to him in a smile, having him stop stuttering and look at me in shock. I only had my smile to show him that I accepted the offer, but I told him anyways.

"I'll go with you." I replied to him, seeing a huge smile go on his face.

"Really?" He asked me aloud, having me laugh at the sound of disbelief in his voice. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! I was going to go with my brother, but he really doesn't like being in a suit for a long period of time." I said in a joking tone to him, hearing him laugh. Now he wasn't that nervous anymore, he was the old Artie that I loved to hang out with.

"Now myself, I love being in a suit. Make's me look good." Artie said to me, giving me a wink and making me smile. From that moment on we walked down the hallway talking about the wedding that weekend. I was now looking forward to going to the wedding not just to celebrate Alex and Eva being together, but to be there with someone who I felt great with.

To be there with Artie

It was the morning of the wedding and I was trying to fix my hair one more time before Artie was going to come over and pick me up. His mother was going to take us in his van, making me so excited and nervous at the same time. I have never been to a wedding before, so I had no idea what to expect. My brother reassured me weddings were fun to go to.

* * *

"Will you stop, you'll ruin your hair and then you'll be screwed." my brother said to me as he saw me looking in the mirror in the hallway. I sighed and looked over at him, seeing him stick out his tongue at me.

"Very funny." I replied back to him signing as I talked. He smiled as he walked over to me and eyed me from my spot, smiling as he did.

"You look beautiful." He said to me, signing the word beautiful as he talked, having me blush once more. I looked down at the pale yellow sun dress I was wearing, the gold flats on my feet and the light blue ribbon across the middle of my dress, tied in the front to the side. I had my hair in loose curls, some clipped off away from my eyes and I only had on simple make-up.

"Thanks." I replied to him, seeing him smile just as the doorbell rang. I then panicked, not knowing what to do as my brother walked over to open the door. I looked back at the mirror one more time, hoping I was looking okay for the occasion. I heard my brother opening the door and Artie's voice.

"Hey Artie! You're looking pretty nice!" I heard my brother compliment Artie as I walked around the corner to see Artie. He was in his regular wheelchair, but he was in a nice suit for the wedding. His hair was smoothed back in it's regular manner and he wore his glasses, but he was in fact wearing a suit with very faint pin strips and a skinny black tie. The one thing I could recognize on him was his converse sneakers.

When I walked right up to him and seeing my brother leave us alone, Artie didn't say anything at first. His eyes were rather large behind his black framed glasses, and that made me panic. I tried to find something to say to break the silence, eve my own brother was peering around the corner to see why we weren't laughing or talking. But Artie took in a deep breath and looked right in my eyes.

"You look amazing." He said to me in a shocked tone. I then smiled, feeling a sense of relief come over me and I exhaled.

"Thanks, so do you." I said in reply, seeing how nice he looked in his suit. He smiled and shrugged.

"It's something I had lying around the house." He replied in a grin, making me laugh. I laughed as well, seeing my brother walk up to me with my yellow purse in hand.

"You two have a good time. Luce, I want you home by midnight at the latest." He said to me, then giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled, nodding my head as I walked from him over to Artie. We both went down the hall towards the elevator, on our way to the wedding.

"So, you know any dance moves?" Artie asked me in a joking tone as he approached the elevator doors.

"I don't think so, I have two left feet!" I replied back to him in a laugh.

"Oh well, I think I can teach you a thing or two!"

* * *

The wedding at held at a local church near McKliney High School, being a very small wedding but a nice one at that. The reception was held in the church GYM area, very nicely decorated and filled with candles, lilies and balloons. Alex looked quite handsome, but Eva was a beautiful bride. Their vows to each other were rather silly but serious, meaningful and caring. Overall, it was a nice wedding to be a part of.

After dancing with Alex for a song or two, I got to sit out most of the time and talk with Artie and some of the other kids from the Therapist floor. I was eating cake mostly when Artie wheeled over at me, a huge smile on his face.

"Wanna dance?" He asked me in a grin. I smiled, nodding my head, but then a thought came through my head in a instant.

"One thing though." I said to him, going back over to my glass filled with water and then dipping some of my fingers in the glass, getting them wet. I then faced back at Artie, combing my fingers through his hair making him squirm a bit and taken back from my action.

"What are you doing?" He asked me in wonder. I smiled at him as I kept getting the hair how I wanted it to look, something he has never done since I've known him. I then morphed the hair into a punk style hawk in the middle of his head, leaning back to see my success. I found him quite handsome with a punk mo-hawk in a suit. Oh stop it, he's just a friend I said over and over in my head.

"There, now you look good." I said to him in a grin, seeing him smile as he reached up to touch it.

"Don't touch it, you'll ruin it!" I said in a giggle, seeing him laugh in return. He then wheeled back a bit and I stood up, the both of us heading to the dance floor and dancing with some of the other guests. I don't remember how long I was out there with Artie, or how long we were there at the reception, but the next thing I knew I was still on my aching feet with Artie next to me on the dance floor. Most of the guests already left, but some were still there very drunk and very tired.

"Man my feet are killing me." I muttered aloud, feeling how hard the hoes were against my tender feet. I then felt a hand on my wrist tugging me down and I fell into Artie's open lap, almost falling off of him as well. But Artie smiled as I landed on his lap, moving my feet to rest with his feet on the foot rest below and kicked off the shoes.

"There, now you're good to go." Artie said in reply to me, having me feel much better since I wasn't on my feet anymore. I then had a feeling of warmth come over me, something I haven't felt in a long time as I was in Artie's lap. The cologne he was wearing was quite nice, along with the feeling of the suit against my skin. But just being there with Artie, that close with him made me feel so safe, so protected and so loved. I never felt that with my parents, who were in their own little world. I felt some of it with my brother, but only a family kind of safety and protection.

It all changed since I was now on Artie's lap.


	8. Yeah, Yeah We're Breathing

"You comfy?" Artie asked me as he moved his wheelchair around in a slow pace, still moving the both of us on the dance floor. My head was on his shoulder, hands on my lap of my sundress and my feet next to his on the footrests. The slow tempo music was still playing in the backround, and some of the guests were already drunk and laughing outside. Alex and Eva were the only ones still inside, dancing with each other. I could tell Alex was making Eva laugh, whispering in her ear and seeing the smile on her face. I smiled, seeing the two of them in their own little world.

"Yes, actually. I hope I'm not hurting you." I said to him, moving my head from his shoulder to look at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all." Artie replied to me in a sweet tone. I giggled and slung my arm around his shoulder, looking back to Alex and Eva. They were giggling about something as they swayed with the music.

"They look so happy together." I said aloud, not even thinking about what I said. The way Aelx held Eva close, the way Eva was laughing. It all looked so loving and real. It was the kind of love I wanted ever since I was a little girl. Maybe not the same kind of love one would see in a romantic relationship, but that kind of love from my family, from my mother and father, from everyone else.

"Hey." Artie said to me, and I looked over at me. He had a look of concern on his eyes, and I could tell he was concerned over me.

"You okay?" He asked me aloud with concern in his eyes. I shook my head, trying not to talk about what I was thinking since we were at a wedding.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I replied back to him, hoping he would by it. But I knew he wasn't going to buy it at all.

"Thinking of what?" He asked me, pressing on. Should I tell him about my past? I should of told him sooner, since I've known him for months now and we've become good friends. He even told me about his accident when he was younger, so why shouldn't I tell him.

"When I was young, I got in a accident. My mom and stepdad got in a fight, and my mom threatened to get a divorce. So, my dad took me in his car, while under the influence, and drove off. But he slammed into a building, my side taking most of the blow. Ever since that accident I lost most of my hearing in my right hear...along with some evidence to back it up." I explained to him in a almost shaky tone. It was still hard to talk about, even to someone as close to me as Artie. It was like taking a bullet to the chest, still a open wound to feel and embrace. But as I talked about it, Artie never looked away from me, nor did he give me a weird look on his face. His facial expression was still the same, somewhat concerned and caring. I took in a deep breath after I told him, feeling the relief of my past coming off my shoulders and leaving me. I stayed silent for a minute or two, trying to see if he was registering what I told him.

"I never told you this, because I was afraid of what you were going to think about it. It's why I didn't tell anyone about it really. I didn't want everyone to see me as 'the deaf girl' or 'the girl with the scars'. It's not me." I explained to him in a lower tone. I then looked down at my hands and away from him. If he was going to say something bad to me, like how I ket that from him all this time since we've met, then that would be the end of the world with me. But I then felt a finger against my neck, right on one of my deeper scars and tracing it slowly to my jaw. I closed my eyes, knowing he was following my scars slowly but surely.

"I don't see you like that." Artie said to me in a low tone, making me look back at him. He looked straight at my eyes and I could tell he was telling me the truth.

"What?" I asked, not being able to believe what he just said.

"I said I don't see you as 'the deaf girl' or 'the girl with the scars'. I never saw you like that, Lucy. And I don't any of the Glee sees you like that." Artie explained to me, "You had much more than just what's evident on your face."

I felt like my heart just swelled a few sizes when he told me that. No one ever gave me a compliment like that before, and it made me felt like I was worth something to someone. I didn't know what to say to him after I heard that, my voice was lost in the back of my own throat! But I looked up at him and I felt a smile tug on my face. Being there with Artie, hearing him tell me those things, it all made me happy inside and outside. Before I knew it our heads were inching closer and closer together, slowly but surely. Why was I about to kiss him? Should I move away? What did he see in me that wanted to kiss me?

"Hey guys!" I heard from afar coming from Alex, when our lips were just about to touch. We both pulled away in a flash, I was still on his lap and I pulled my arm away from his shoulders. We both looked over to see Eva holding Alex's hand and Alex looking in our direction.

"You two still breathing over there?" he asked us in a humorous tone. Breathing? yeah I was breathing alright, like I was in labor. I looked back at Artie, who was blushing as well and I was. I gave a nervous laugh, not knowing what to say since we almost kissed on the dance floor.

"Yeah, we're still breathing."

* * *

I heard the slamming of a hand on my locker door as I was about to close it myself, then being faced with both Kurt and Mercedes who were giving me suspicious looks on that Monday morning. Since the incident at the wedding I didn't know what to think about Artie. He was a real nice guy, did I like him? Well he did make me laugh, and of course he can sing real well. I felt safe when I was with him, along with the fact that we were close , very close now a days. So it was safe to say I was taken back by their entrance, they looked like they knew something I didn't. Oh dear....

"Hello Missy. Spill." Kurt said to me in a typical voice. What was he talking about?

"Excuse me?" I asked in a taken back and scared tone.

"We wanna know what happened between you and Artie over the weekend. We know you two went to a wedding together as dates, so tell us what happened girl!" Mercedes explained to me in her more demanding voice. I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass one of these days, why now? I sighed and leaned against my locker.

"Nothing happened, really. We went to the wedding and that was it." I replied back to them both, wondering why they were so interested in this. Mercedes only raised a eyebrow at me.

"Uh huh, and pigs can fly. Look we both know Artie really likes you, and we can tell you like him as well." Mercedes said to me, making my attempt to talk it out fail. great, now they know. I rubbed my temples with my fingers and then looked back at them.

"Okay, if you really wanna know.....we almost kissed on the dance floor." I said the last part in a fast pace. Mercedes smiled widely and Kurt only gave me a smirk.

"You two are so cute together it's like watching Grease all over again! I knew it!" Kurt said in a proud voice, "But did you two kiss at all?"

"No way!" I said in protest. Mercedes groaned out loud.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Because, it's Artie! I mean..." I trailed off, thinking about it. Then it was all real: I should of kissed him. I mean, I did like him, and when we almost kissed it felt right. I then felt like a idiot and groaned out loud.

"God, why didn't I kiss him?" I asked out loud. Kurt just patted my shoulder in a loving manner and shrugged.

"Honey, it's something we all have to ask ourselves every once in awhile, trust me." He said to me in a soft tone, making me laugh in a light tone.

"Come one, Glee Club's starting soon, and we need to sing those 90's songs for Mr. Shue." Mercedes said aloud, having Kurt and myself follow her down the hallway. As we walked I kept thinking of that same question over and over in my head. Why was I scared to even kiss him, or get close to him? I mean, I told him about my past, and he seemed fine with it.

So why didn't I kiss him??

* * *

"Very nice job Mercedes." Mr. Shue said to Mercedes as she finished with her song. I smiled at her and clapped with the rest of the class as she went back to her seat. I sat in my seat next to Artie and Kurt, seeing Mr. Shue rub his hands together in anticipation to see who was going next.

"Alright, we already had Mercedes, Mike, Quinn, Brittany and Kurt go. Who wants to go next?" He asked aloud to the Club. There was a moment or two of silence, now one would want to go up after Mercedes. But I then saw Artie raise his hand.

"Mr. Shue, could I go next?" He asked in his sheepish voice. Mr. Shue looked over at him, as did the rest of the class in shock. He never went after Mercedes, so it was rather odd of him.

"Sure, Artie." He said in reply to Artie. Artie smiled and rolled over to the pianist, who looked over at the band. I saw him look over at me and give me a genuine smile, instantly my stomach was doing flips. Kurt nudged me on my spot and I nudged him back as the guitar player in the band started a riff. I snapped my head over to him, knowing that riff from anywhere. I smiled widely as he started to sing the song:

_"Here is the money that I owe you _

_So you can pay the bills _

_I will give you more _

_When I get paid again _

_I hate those people who love to tell you _

_Money is the root of all that kills _

_They have never been poor _

_They have never had the joy of a welfare christmas._

He sang the first part of the song, making me smile. I could see him tap his hands with the beat from the drummer as he wheeled around the room a bit. SOme of the Glee Clubs kids were bobbing their heads with the song.

_I know we will never look back _

_You say you wake up crying _

_Yes and you don't know why _

_You get up and you go lay down _

_Inside my baby's room _

_I guess I'm doing ok _

_I moved in with the strangest guy _

_Can you believe he actually thinks _

_That I'm really alive "_

Some of the lyrics reminded me of my family when I was young, how were so broken and so fragile, and in one incident it was broken. It was something I never wanted to relive again. But as soon as he started to sing the chorus, I saw his eyes on mine and mine alone. It was just like the wedding reception, how the rest of the world was melting away when we looked at each other.

_I will buy you a garden _

_Where your flowers can bloom _

_I will buy you a new car _

_Perfect shinny and new _

_I will buy you that big house _

_Way up in the west hills _

_I will buy you a new life _

_Yes I will"_

HIs voice rang in my ears as I bobbed my head along with him, singing to myself with him. THat song was my favorite, but he made it ten times better. But as soon as he finished the chorus, he wheeled himself over to me, making me nervous to what he was going to do. he grabbed my hand and yanked me up from my spot, having me stand with him as he went into the second verse.

_Yes, I know all about that other guy _

_The handsome man with athletic thighs _

_I know about all the times before _

_With that obsessive little rich boy" _

That part made the entire Glee Club laugh from the silly lyrics_._

_They might think you think you're happy _

_Yeah maybe for a minute or two _

_They can't make you laugh _

_No they can't make you feel the way that I do" _

And then he smiled at me, giving me a small sign that he wanted me to sing along with him. How could I refuse to sing a song like Everclear's with him? So I sang with him harmonizing with him and having some of the Glee Club cheer and clap.

_I will buy you a garden _

_Where your flowers can bloom _

_I will buy you a new car _

_Perfect shinny and new _

_I will buy you that big house _

_Way up in the west hills _

_I will buy you a new life _

_I will buy you a new life _

_Yes I will _

Singing that with him made me then understand: I did want to be with Artie.

I did want to be happy, cause I knew he was singing that to me and me alone.

He wanted a new life with me, and I couldn't refuse that.


	9. You're Wrong

A couple of days went by, a new competition for us to practice for was around the corner. After hearing that we were going to a competition, I then became nervous. Was I going to screw up? I was the newest member of the Glee Club, and to make it worse Mr. Shue wanted to give me a solo.

"This song is perfect for you to solo in, I know you can do it." Mr. Shue said to me in his determined voice. _Thanks Mr. Shue for making me feel more pressure than I normally need_ I thought in my head as he told me that. Having a solo in a competition was like being exposed, scars and all. Thank god for that make-up, the last thing I needed was another excuse to look at me funny. They can judge my voice, but not my face. Never my face.

Friday was finally there, and that Sunday we were going to go to our competition in Cleveland. I was excited but beyond nervous at the same time. My mind was too preoccupied with what was going to happen that weekend that I forgot to do something so crucial that morning, something important and something I would normally do: Cover my scars.

It's not that I didn't cover them up completely, but I was in a rush that day that I had no choice but to do it at school before school started. The only problem was that I didn't want other people to see me with my scars, it would be the end of my world if they did. So I tried to sneak around the usual jocks who would poke fun at me and rush over to my locker. I opened it and saw my face in the small mirror on the door, and seeing my scars was like being stabbed in the chest.

One deep scar was going from the tip of my eye to the middle of my collarbone, below my chest. It was still a deep scar, because of the deep memory I had. There were other smaller scars connected to my big one, branching out like tree limbs. One touched the corner of my mouth, another went to the side of my neck, and on to my earlobe. I felt so exposed, so ugly and so unworthy to be with the other high school beauties in our school.

I started to take out the make up from my bag, first my eye liner and mascara. I got them on alright, but the last thing I wanted to do was cover the scars. I was about to do so when I saw someone in the reflection and standing behind me with a shocked look on his face. I froze in my spot, not knowing what to do since the football player saw me and my face. He was my usual bully, but now I know he was never going to let this one down.

"Oh my god, what in the hell happened to your face?" He said in a loud tone, having me flinch and look down briefly. Some of his friends looked over as well and they were just as shocked. I turned around to face him, seeing him laugh in front of me. Well, since he saw me I might as well go down laughing.

"Well, it looks the freak just got even freakier, don't you think Travis?" he asked his friend who laughed in unison. I then felt like I was only a foot tall, I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I didn't want to be there.

"You look even worse then those mutant freaks in those horror flicks, hell you should of been in one." He said to me in a sneer, reaching out to touch a scar. I leaned away from his touch, not wanting any contact with him or anyone.

"Hey." I heard near me and then looked down to see Artie in front of me and in front of the jock, a mean look in his eyes. Now I have never seen Artie that mad before, he looked like he was going to punch the wall. He looked up at the jock with a glare in his eyes behind his glasses.

"What do you want freak?" the jock asked him in a sneer.

"Leave her alone." Artie said in a demanding tone, having me look down at him in wonder. I knew he was never one for confrontation, and this was not Artie. The jock laugh a bit.

"What did you say to me, freak?" He asked Artie in a low tone.

"You heard me, leave her alone. Be a dick to someone else." Artie said to him in a threatening tone. But as the jock was about to say something else, I saw Finn walk up as well, with Quinn next to him. They both looked just as mad at Dylan as Artie was. I stayed quiet and turned my head so that my scars faced the lockers, and not the rest of the world.

"Dylan, don't be a jerk and just leave before you embarrass yourself." Quinn said to him as Finn stayed close to me.

"It's cute how the freaks have to stay close together. Too bad none of you have nothing on this freak of nature." Dylan said to them, pointing at me, having me squint from his words. As soon as those words left his mouth, Finn walked in front of me and Artie, grabbed his letterman's jacket and shoved him against the locker. The sound echoed in the hallway, having everyone look as Dylan looked at Finn in horror.

"I could punch you, right here in front of everyone and make you look like the idiot you are. But I'm not going to, I'm a better person than that. Just get the hell out of here." Finn said to Dylan in a threatening tone, having me look at him in shock. Dylan was about to move away from him when Finn grasped him once more.

"But if I ever see you near Lucy, or even hear you say anything bout her or anyone else from the Club for that matter, I'll punch you on the spot." Finn said in a lower tone, shoving Dylan away from him and the rest of us. Dylan looked at Finn for a good second or two, then right at me. I felt his eyes burn into my skin as I looked away from him and down at my folded hands in front of me. He then walked away in a huff, his friends following him. I saw FInn look around us at the spectators, who then left in a hurry and made the hallway deserted. It was only me, Finn, Quinn, and Artie.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Finn asked me aloud in a softer tone. I nodded my head, not wanting to talk about anything with any of them. They knew, now they knew about me and my scars. It felt like my heart was torn out of my chest and kicked around by the England Football Team.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry about it." I heard Artie whisper to FInn and Quinn, making me feel tears in my eyes. Now he wanted to talk to me, maybe to wonder why I was hiding another fun fact from him. I heard Finn and Quinn walking away, and there there was silence for a minute or two. Tears formed in my eyes, making me now look like a total girly girl crying all over my stupid face. I didn't want to be there anymore, it was like my childhood all over again. I hated the ridicule, the laughing, and worse of all, the judging.

Suddenly I saw a fingerless gloved hand on top of my two hands near my belly. It was a gentle touch, showing he was there if I wanted to talk to him. His fingers gently wrapped around my own and I looked up from the ground over to him. His eyes were on my own, having such sadness in them that it killed me knowing that I did that to him. I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't hide what I was feeling.

"Lucy?" He only said my name I felt like falling apart in a million pieces. I crouched down to his level, not feeling up to par when it came to standing. I was at his level now, still hiding my scars from him, not ready to show him.

"Let me see." He said to me in a small but determined voice. I cringed when he said it, sooner or later I was going to have to show him the scars. Why now though? Why can't it wait until Iw as comfortable to show him in my own way, when we were both in a good mood. Not like this, not when it was after a fight with a school jock. I was then afraid he was going to be mad at me for not showing him, who would blame him? But I still felt his hand on top of both of my hands, his eyes were still on me as I stared ahead and hid my face.

"Please, Lucy. I wanna see." He said in a softer, gentler tone. Now how could I say no to that tone, and to Artie of all people. He's been such a good friend to me since I came here, I didn't want to be a total jerk and not do that to him. So I took in a deep breath, telling myself over and over again that Artie will understand, Artie will care, and he won't leave me. I slowly turned my head to face him completely, seeing him now as he looked right me for the first few seconds. He then had his eyes shifted over to my scars, not saying a single word and having a calm look on his face.

I didn't know what else to do but stay quiet and have him look at me completely. I felt like I was being on trail, but it was all about Artie. My hands were starting to shake, my heart was racing, it was all a big mess. He then took in a deep breath, shifting his eye back over to me and I could tell be was a bit mad about this. I knew I was going to piss him off.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" Artie said in a low tone, making me wonder for a mere second whom he was talking about. But I then knew, when we were at the wedding and I told him about the whole accident. I told him about my father, oh my father.

I felt more tears fall as I started to cry on the floor in the hallway of McKinley High. I hung my head in sadness as Artie squeezed my hands in his own, showing he was there. I needed to get all of my tears out of my system, I needed to get my emotions balance once more. As the tears fell, my mind was going back to that night over and over again like a record player. I felt a tug at my hand, having me look up and see Artie look down at me with his sad eyes. I could just hug him right now for not leaving me alone, or even saying anything against my scars.

"Come here." he said in a quiet tone, tugging at my hand once more. I got up in a heartbeat and sat on his lap gently, trying not to kill him. It was like the wedding reception all over again, but now we were both sad. Me for being exposed to the world, and Artie for me and my past. His arms went around me and I hugged him close.

Being with Artie in that situation, alone in the hallway and in his arms, I felt safe once again. Artie was slowly becoming my safe haven. It might of been how strong his arm muscles were around me, or maybe the body wash scent that still lingered on him. It felt right behind with him this close.

I felt him pull away a bit and lean his head against mine, his mouth near my ear as he started humming Evercleear's I Will Buy You A New Life. I smiled slightly in my position on his lap and in his arms as he hummed the chorus over and over again. My feelings for Artie were growing by the second as he hummed the song to me. I could tell it was killing him to see me like this, because this wasn't the typical me. I was happy, fun to be around, a good friend. But now I was a complete mess.

He stopped humming and pulled away some more to face me completely. I looked over at him and saw him give me a serious look on his face.

"What are you thinking about right now?" He asked me, his arms going around my waist and staying there. I bit my lip and looked down, seeing how comfortable I was.

"How ugly I look." I confessed to him, telling him the honest truth. I couldn't honestly think of a person who would be interested in my now, since now my face was exposed to the school. I never when I was younger it was going to be hard finding a guy who would like me or me, and nothing else. Boys were shallow nowadays, only wanting looks like hair and make-up. There was no chance for me, not anymore at least.

"You're wrong." I heard Artie say aloud, having me look up at him and seeing him look back at with softness in his eyes. HOw could he see me as not ugly? He had to be saint, somehow someway he had to be a saint.

But it wasn't until he leaned in a kissed me when I didn't feel ugly anymore. His lips on mine, his arms around my waist in a protective manner, and the feeling my chest of happiness exploding over and over again. I was no longer afraid, I was no longer scared or ashamed.

Not that I was now kissing Artie Abrams in a deserted hallway of McKinley High.


	10. So, You and Artie?

"How about a break?" Finn asked me as we stopped singing in my apartment. It was Saturday afternoon, the day before the competition and I had to rehearse the song I was going to sing with Finn. We both had solos in the song, which was Keri Hilson's _Knock You Down_. Mr. Shue wanted Finn and myself to rehearse on our own once or twice. So, in exchange for helping Finn in History, he would help me with my solo and the song. My brother didn't mind at all, though he did have to leave for work that night.

After kissing Artie in the hallway, I felt much better than before. He stayed with me until I was okay to go home. I didn't want to leave him, but he reassured me we can hang out sometime later that weekend before the competition. So the next morning on Saturday, before Finn came over, Artie came by the apartment and took me to breakfast.

We talked some more about what happened that day at school, and if I was still okay with everything. Now I never was in this kind of situation before, liking a guy and then finding myself kissing him in the hallway. Neither did Artie, which made me feel better. But he still wanted to know if it was okay that he kissed me, how could it not be?

"It's sounding pretty good to me." Finn said to me as I got the both of us water bottles. I smiled, feeling a bit proud of myself after rehearsing a few times. We both sat down on the couch started drinking our water. it was nice to have a minute or two of silence, well up until Finn looked over at me.

"So, you and Artie." He started, trying to sound casual about it. I nearly choked on my water when he said that, but I swallowed it down and saw Finn smile a little bit. How does he know about that? I thought we were alone?

"You know?" I asked him in a small tone. He laughed a little bit and nodded his head.

"Quinn saw you two in the hallway. She was going to check on you, but she saw you and Artie kissing so she left you alone." Finn explained to me, making me blush and look down at the water in my hands.

"Does everyone else know?" I asked him in a louder tone, a bit shocked and scared at the same time. If they found out, I might get laughed at us. But they wouldn't be that cruel to us, would they?

"No, and I told Quinn not to say anything to anyone. I won't say anything either." Finn reassured me in his trademark nice smile. I smiled back at him, feeling better about the situation.

"THanks." I said to him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"No problem, though I have to admit if either Kurt or Mercedes find out, they'll kill me for knowing before they did." He said to me in a amusing tone. I laughed with him, knowing it was true. They were going to kill me for not telling them right after it happened.

"So, are you okay from what happened yesterday?" He asked me in a softer yet more serious tone. I stayed silent and only nodded my head, drinking some more water. I was still a little bit sore about it, but I wasn't going to ignore it completely. Finn needed to know all that happened, even though he did defend me from Dylan.

"I've dealt with stuff like that before I came here. It's nothing new really." I reassured him, but I could tell he was still serious about it.

"Dylan's a douchebag, he doesn't know when to stop when he picks on people." Finn said to me, trying to make me feel better.

"I know, but it's still...you know...."I trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. It was still painful to be exposed in front of everyone, only in a negative way. That wasn't the way that I wanted to show my true face.

"Painful?" He asked me, trying to finish my sentence. I smiled slightly, showing he was right and stay silent, taking one more drink from my water bottle. I then looked over at him. I never got around to thanking him for what he did yesterday.

"Thank you, for what you did yesterday." I said to him in a honest tone, seeing him smile and shake his hand.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't deserve what he did to you, someone had to tell him that." Finn explained to me, "He's been like that to everyone around school. Rachel, Kurt, Matt and Mike when they started Glee Club from football, even Artie."

"I wish I could of punched that guy in the face." I said back to him, feeling a bit ticked that he would do that to people who didn't deserve it. Finn smiled and raised his eyebrow at me.

"I don't think I would want to see you punch him in the face." Finn said in a laughing tone, making me laugh as well. It was nice that we could laugh at a situation like that, showing how we could let that roll off our shoulders.

"So, should we try it one more time?" I asked him. He smiled and took one more big drink and nodded his head.

"Sure, let's do it."

I was pacing back and forth in the backstage area, hearing the performance that was before us. They were good, they were really good. It made me even more nervous than that morning when I woke up.

"OKay guys, keep the set-up in yours heads, and don't forget your harmonizations during the ballad." Mr. Shue said to all of us as he walked over to me, giving me a reassuring smile.

"You nervous?" He asked me with a big smiled on his face. Yeah I was nervous, so nervous I would rather be hit by a truck than this.

"I think I might throw up." I replied to him in a honest tone. Kurt walked over to me, wrapped a arm around me and smiled.

"Yep, she's nervous." He replied to me in a grin, making me feel more uneasy.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, just try to picture yourself back in the classroom during one of our practices." Mr. Shue said to me, having me nod my head and try to picture the classroom in my mind. Seeing the chairs, the piano, and now hearing the loud cheering of the audience out there. It wasn't working.

"Mr. Shue, if I may." Kurt said aloud to have me look at him with my now pale face. He then walked over to stand in front of me as Mr. Shue walked over to Rachel and Finn.

"It's perfectly normal for a performer to be nervous for their first competition, you need to picture yourself in your......what do you straight people call it....your...." Kurt trailed off, trying to find the word.

"Happy place?" Mike asked from being close by, standing next to Brittany who looked like she was on cloud nine. She smiled when he said 'happy place'.

"Yes, thank you Mike, your happy place. We all had went through what you're going through right now, stage freight that is." Kurt said to me in his flamboyant tone. I nodded my head, but Iw as still nervous. He could tell and tried to keep a happy face.

"Happy places aren't all for performances Kurt!" Rachel snapped over at us. Great, way to make me feel better Rachel, I thought in my head.

"You're not helping Rachel." Mercedes said aloud from her spot next to Tina and Santana close by. Rachel only rolled her eyes and kept talking to Finn.

"Kurt, how about I give it a try." I heard close by, seeing Artie roll over to me with a small smile on his face. Kurt smiled and walked away from us, leaving the two of us alone. Artie gently grabbed my hand and pulled me along as he rolled over to a secluded part of the backstage. When we were alone, I sat down in a chair in front of Artie and he held both of my hands in his.

"Lucy, you can do this. I know you can, and so does everyone else in the Glee Club." Artie reassured me in his soft tone, having me nod my head.

"I know I can do this, it's just the fact that I'm going to be up there in front of a bunch of strangers singing. It's not like the classroom at all." I confessed to him.

"You're right, it's not. I know you're brother's out there, and he's excited about seeing you. So do this for your brother." Artie explained to me, having me smile when I thought about my brother. He would be proud of me if I went up there and sang. Heck he was already proud of me. I looked over at Mr. Shue and Finn, who were talking about something. Mr. Shue looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, as Finn kept talking to him with a determined look in his eyes. I looked back to Artie.

"Do it for me." Artie ended on that last note, making me smile at him and ruffle my own red hair in my pale fingers. Somehow the nervousness was going farther and farther away from me, hearing Artie's voice and hearing him tell me that I could do it. I smiled at him once more and saw him lean in to kiss my cheek. His lips against my freckled cheek made my heart go stir crazy and my hands shake.

Oh yeah, I was ready.


	11. How About That Ice Cream?

"You guys ready?" Mr. Shue asked everyone aloud, now it was our turn. I smiled and was about to get up when I thought of something. I looked back to Artie, leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled as I pulled away.

"Thank you." I said to him, getting up from the chair. He still held my hand as we went over to the rest of the group.

"Now we'll start with Don't Stop Believing, then Knock You Down and end it with My life Would Suck Without You." Mr. Shue explained as we were about to be announced to the theater. After we were called out, we all fell in line and walked out onto the stage. As soon as I was out on stage with the rest of the Glee Club, I felt like I was being on trail again. The lights burning on my face, and I couldn't see what was in front of me for a second or two. But then I could see some faces on us as we waited for the music to start. I scanned the audience for my brother, the one person other than Artie that could make me sane. I then saw him, in the middle and in the center of the crowd.

He had a wide smile on his face, seeing me and giving me a thumbs up. I smiled widely, knowing my heart-rate was going down from just seeing him. He then signed to me I love you, holding the sign in front of his heart. The music started to play and I took in a deep breath and we started to sing.

* * *

The first song went really well, and singing the song with the rest of the Glee CLub took all of my troubles and fears away. I felt better singing with the group, feeling more at home than I ever did. I would look over at my brother every once in awhile and see him smile at me, showing me he was liking it so far. So, so far so good.

But I knew the next song was about to come on, which meant my solo and duet with Finn. I looked over at him and saw him give me one nod of the head. I smiled at him slightly and looked back in front of me.

Okay, picture myself being in my classroom, no one else is there. I'm there alone, I'm safe alone. I took in one deep breath and heard the beat drop.

_"I never thought I'd be in love like this_

_When I look at you my mind goes on a trip_

_Then you came in and knocked me on my face_

_Feels like I'm in a race but I've already won first place" _

Okay, so far so good. I smiled slightly, feeling better about how I was doing. My brother was smiling so widely now it made me laugh slightly on stage. I wanted to keep it going

_"I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did_

_You got me thinkin' 'bout our life, a house and kids, yeah_

_Every morning I look at you and smile_

_'Cause boy, you came around and you knocked me down_

_Knocked me down_

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down"_

I felt good getting through some of the song on my own, though I knew the girls were backing me up. But the next part of the song actually threw me off. I was expecting Finn to come and join me, singing the next bit of the song. But it wasn't Finn, it was someone else: It was Artie. He rolled up next to me with a big grin on his face.

_"I never thought I'd hear myself say_

_Y'all go ahead, I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today_

_I used to be commander in chief of my pimp ship flyin' high_

_'Til I met this pretty little missile, shot me out the sky"_ When he sang the last bit, the boys in the backround imitated rockets being shot out of the sky. The girls and the boys divided a bit, making the song seem like a battle of the sexes."

_"Hate to know I'm crashin', don't know how it happened_

_But I know it feels so damn good_

_Said if I could go back and make it happen faster_

_Don't you know I would baby, if could_

_Miss independent to the fullest_

_The load never too much, she helpin' me pull it_

_She shot the bullet that ended that life_

_I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight, girl" _As he sang his bit, well Finn's bit that he now took, he was wheeling around me. As he sang I looked back at the girls on my side of the room, seeing Mercedes wink at me and Tina flash me a big smile. I turned back to Artie as we both started to sing the last bit of that part of the song in harmonizaiton.

_"Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down"_

_

* * *

_

"When can we see our scores!" Rachel said in a huff as she paced in front of us . We waited outside the GYM and out in one of the courtyard. Everyone else was sitting around on the benches and concrete walls as Rachel was the only one pacing in front of us. Artie took my hand as he was next to me, watching Rachel with a sense of annoyance in his eyes, as did I.

"Will you stop being a diva for five seconds and sit down?" Mercedes said in a grumble to Rachel as she sat with Tina and Kurt. Kurt only rolled his eyes and Finn laughed a bit under his breath from her remark. Rachel eyes Mercedes, then walked over to Finn and sat down in a huff. I looked from Rachel to Artie, seeing him smile at me.

"That was a sneaky move you did in there." I said to him in a low tone, seeing his smile widen and a shrug come through.

"It was Finn's idea. Plus you knew how Rachel was with Finn singing with another girl other than her. She may not show it, but she has a thing for Finn." Artie replied to me in a low tone. I giggled, looking over him and seeing Rachel and Finn talk to themselves. It looked like Finn was trying to calm her down from waiting too long.

"Is she usually this paranoid when it comes to waiting for scores?" I asked him, seeing him look over there as well.

"Not really, I wonder why?" He asked aloud as he looked around at the others some more. They all seemed fine to me, all but Rachel.

"Maybe me?" I suggested. Artie looked over at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I can't help but think I did something to get us a lower score." I said to me, seeing him frown at me slightly.

"What makes you think you did a bad job. I think you sounded amazing up there, even making Rachel a little worried." Artie said to me in full confidence, though he whispered the last part to me under his breath about Rachel. I smiled slightly. Kurt walked over and sat on my otherside, playfully giving me a shove.

"You sounded tremendous my dear, very nice and edgy. It's something we needed around here, I don't think I could of taken Rachel's voice any more." Kurt said to me in a fake dramatic tone, making me giggle.

"And, to celebrate, how about we go out to get some ice cream after this when we get back? The old ice cream store by the school?" Artie asked the both of us aloud. I nodded my head, but I saw Kurt shake his head with a smile on his face.

"As much fun as that sounds, I can't have anything go to my hips with I wear these." Kurt said aloud, pointing to his black pants that he was wearing. I smiled at his remark, seeing Mr. Shue then come out of the GYM with a piece of paper in his hand. We all looked over at him, me clutching Artie's hand in mine and feeling his other hand take my arm gently. He walked over to us as we all waited for the result. If I thought waiting for a calculus final was hard, this was worse.

"The results are in, and we did..." Mr. Shue said, trailing off and looking down at the paper. We all waited for what seemed like hours for him to say if we won or lost. To some of us, it was first second or third place. Others, it was black and white.

"We won!" He said in a loud tone, making us all jump up and scream in joy! I never knew what it was like to win something like this before: and boy did it feel fantastic! There were high fives all around, along with some hugs and good slaps on the backs thanks to the football players. I know they must of been through this before, but for me it felt fantastic! And as soon as our cheering died down, Artie squeezed my hand once more to have me look down at him. He looked so happy, and I was so happy, it made me want to kiss him once more.

"So, how about that ice cream?"


	12. You're My Girl

"What can I get you guys?" the cashier asked the both of us. Artie looked at me with a smile and then back to the cashier in the local ice cream shop. It was after the competition and we decided to go get some ice cream to celebrate our win. The rest of the Glee Club were already eating their ice cream. I waited with Artie, not knowing what to get since I have never been there before.

"I'll have strawberry with snowcaps please." Artie said to the cashier from his spot in his wheelchair. The cashier started working on his yogurt as Artie took my hand gently in his.

"What do you wanna get?" He asked me in a smile, I looked at the flavors and lit up, seeing chocolate as one of the flavors.

"I think I might get chocolate with strawberries in it." I replied back to him, seeing a smile on his face.

"Nice combination." He joked with me, having me look down at him with a smile on my face. I leaned down to his level and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said to him in a grin, hearing a small laugh fall from his lips. The cashier then gave Artie his yogurt and I came back up to my regular level.

"I'll have the chocolate with strawberries in it please." I said to the cashier. He smiled and started on my yogurt as Artie started eating his yogurt. I nudged him lightly, seeing him look up at me with a spoon still in his mouth.

"What was that for?" He asked in a joking tone with his spoon in his mouth.

"What ever happened to waiting for a lady?" I said in a joking tone. He took out his spoon from his mouth and stuck his tongue at me, making me giggle as he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"Here you go miss." The cashier said to me as he handed me my yogurt. I took it as Artie took out his wallet. As Artie gave the man a 5 dollar bill, I took one bite of my new yogurt treat. The fruity strawberry mixed with the dark chocolate made me smile and relaxed. Artie and I headed over to the rest of the Glee Club, sitting next to Puck, Brittany and Kurt. I looked over to see Kurt already eating his yogurt.

"So I thought you weren't going to get anything." Artie said to Kurt as Kurt looked over at the both of us as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He smiled and pointed to his yogurt.

"Non-fat, along with some blueberries." He replied to the both of us, making me laugh and Artie smile.

"So, I must say we did good tonight!" Mercedes said aloud to all of us, making everyone cheer in unison.

"We sounded lovely and right on target! One of our best performances yet!" Rachel said in glee, eating some of her vanilla yogurt with a smile on her face.

"All thanks to Lucy over here!" MIke said in a cheerful tone, pointing his spoon over to me, making me blush. The rest of the group cheered and clapped with him. I kept my head down with a big grin on my face.

"Speech! We want a speech!" Kurt said aloud, banging with his cup with his spoon for attention. I smiled at Artie, seeing him smile back at me and nudge me along. I got up from my chair and stood up on it, seeing all of their faces on me with smiles on their face.

"I would like to thank the academy, first of all." I said in a fake posh accent, having all of them laugh. I smiled widely, "But I seriously wanna thank you guys for being there for me. I never thought I would do something as epic and awesome as this. And I mostly want to thank one person in particular." I then looked down at Artie, who was still smiling at me. I hopped down from the chair and placed my yogurt on the table in front of me, squatting down in the process to be at his same level. I felt a wave of happiness flow through me from just seeing his eyes, his smile, and his joy. I also the thrill of doing something completely out of my comfort zone. It was rush, a act of pure adrenaline, but I wanted to do it. So i leaned in and kissed Artie, in front of our entire Glee Club.

Instantly I heard cheering around us as Artie smiled through our kiss, kissing me back softly. HIs fingers slowly went into my hair, making me sigh on the inside. Although I heard the cheering loud around the both of us, I only had my eyes closed and the feeling of Artie kissing me was making my heart race ten times faster then before. The kiss felt stronger than the kiss in the hallway. That one was small, meek, and cautious. But at that moment in the ice cream parlor, with other people watching, made the kiss even more memorable.

Artie pulled away from me slowly, a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him, feeling the glow throughout my body from just kissing him in front of everybody. Speaking of everybody, I turned to see huge smiles on everyone's faces.

"Way to go Wheels!" Puck said in a genuine smile, or was it a smirk. I couldn't tell because I was too happy to say anything in retaliation. Seeing everyone cheer at the both of us made me blush madly, hiding my face in my hands and laughing at the same time.

"It's about time!" Mercedes said in her diva-like tone. Artie laughed and rubbed my arm soothingly as I kept hiding my blushed face from them.

"I for one saw this coming!" Brittany said aloud, having me all give her a confusing look. She only smiled, seeing our confusion from her statement and ate some more of her yogurt.

"I think we all saw this coming." Kurt said to Brittany, nudging her slightly and making her smile widen. I looked over at Finn and Quinn, who both gave me a small smile when no one else was looking. I was was grateful that they kept it a secret and didn't tell anyone. Quinn wave me a small wink and Finn kept his smile as I uncovered my face from my hands. sat back down in my chair next to Artie, feeling him take my hand in his and keeping it by his side.

"I think it's sweet." Rachel said aloud in her cheery tone, having a small smile on her face, "And may I say that when you two sing together, it gives a raw sound that I think we've been needing in our group."

"Yeah since we were being overpowered by another kind of sound." Santana muttered under her breath, having me giggle and the rest of group. Rachel joined in, not getting the fact that Santana was talking about her.

"Well I say we make a toast." Finn said aloud, raising his spoon in the air with a big grin on his face. The rest of us followed suit, having our spoons joined in the middle of the meshed circled we created.

"To kicking ass at the competition..." Finn started, hearing some cheer from the rest of us after his first statement

"To having new members who sing like nobody's business..." he added, looking over me and I in return had some budges and cheers from the other members.

"And we are going to win at Regionals!" He said in a louder ton to conclude the toast, having us all yelling out in happiness. The rest of the people in the parlor looked over in wonder as we cheered in our seats. We celebrated that night like we were on top of the world, and it did feel like we were on top of the world. Although he did have to leave when they closed at 10.

* * *

The rest of the group went home, leaving me and Artie to wait for my brother. We didn't live that far away from the ice cream parlor, so we decided to wait together and so that my brother could give Artie a ride home. I sat on the curve with Artie next to me, looking up at the stairs and smiling.

"You know, when I was in San Francisco, I never saw stars this bright before." I said aloud in wonder, looking at the millions of stars in the night sky. Artie smiled next to me as I looked, having me think of my old life back in California. But I love it there in Lima, Ohio. It was more open, more free and have a sense of peacefulness in the sky and open spaces.

"Do you miss San Francisco?" Artie asked me aloud in wonder, having me look from the sky over to him. He had his head tilted towards me with a somewhat serious look on his face. I smiled at him, getting up from the ground and shaking my head as I placed my hands in my pockets.

"Not really. It was so congested there, too many things going on at the same time. I needed to get away and start fresh." I replied back to him, seeing him smile and hold out his hand for me to take. I took it in a heartbeat and he pulled me into his lap once more. I fell into his lap easily as I did before, wrapping my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. I felt as peace being in Artie's arms, as if nothing bad would touch me in the world.

"So are you saying that I'm not wild and crazy fun?" Artie asked me in a curious tone, but I could tell he was joking. I smiled and shook my head.

"You're just what I need." I said to him in a honest tone, which was true. Artie was peaceful, calm and soothing, all of the things San Francisco never gave me. No one I have ever met had those qualities. When I was with Artie, I was no longer afraid of how people looked at me. He showed me affection and care and love.

"I think you're just what I needed to." Artie said to me, making me raise my eyebrow at him. He looked down for a second and then right back at me, his eyes were so serious and so determined. I felt a chill gr by us as we sat outside the closed store.

"I was never good with girls, ever since I was in my accident. They would avoid me, and I was fine with that. All up until I met you." Artie said to me, having me loose my breath for a second, "I don't know how it happened, or even why it happened. But from I first met you, Lucy, I wanted to you to notice me. I've never wanted that from any girl before, but you were something else." I didn't know how to respond to what he said to me, either in joy or in shock. No one ever told me that before, so it was giving me a whirlwind of emotions. I smiled at him and moved some of his hair away from his eyes and glasses.

"Why are you so good to me?" I asked him in wonder. He smiled back at me and shrugged lightly.

"You're my girl." he smiled replied, making me smile widely and kiss him once again like before in the store. Artie quickly kissed me back, making my stomach spin and heart beat faster and louder. I ran my fingers through his soft hair as I felt his arms wrap tighter around me as we kissed. His kisses were like candy, very addicting and sweet. If there was ever a perfect kiss, this was it. The feeling of his soft lips on mine, his strong arms around me, and the warmth I was feeling from him, made my world go around. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I will always be your girl."


	13. Hideaway

I stared at the object in front of me, not knowing what to do or how to react. It was sitting on the dinning room table as I sat in a chair, staring down at the letter. I knew it was going to come, I knew it was going to be right in my face, and I knew who it was from. But it came out of the blue, I wasn't expecting it to come this early and this soon: a letter from my step father.

I knew it was from him, the same address from the prison he was in. He's been writing me letters and trying to talk to me since the accident. I knew he was trying to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk to him. Call me stupid or mean but I didn't want anything to do with the man who made my life change drastically. Sure he was trying to make a statement with my mother my taking me away, but he could of done something else than run me into a building. It's been years, and I was still not over the fact that he did that to me.

"Staring at it won't make it go away." My brother said aloud, standing opposite of me and having his hands on the table, hunched over like a cop in a interrogation room from a show. He kept his eyes on me as I stared down at the letter, showing no emotion on my face.

"Neither will answering it." I replied, signing as I talked. Skyler sighed aloud as I looked up at him, seeing how calm he was. Previous letters he was upset, not wanting me to answer them because he knew fully well what happened. He then reached over to take the letter in his hands. He stared down at it like it was a foreign object, then crushing it in his hands. I looked at him doing this, seeing some anger flow through his fingers that were wrapped around the envelope, and his eyes.

"So you're not going to write back?" He asked me in a soft tone, looking down at he said that.

"You need to ask that?" I asked him back, some anger hidden in the back of my tone of voice and jabbing my fingers as I signed it. He nodded his head, knowing what I meant. He then walked over to the trash can and threw it in there, making me take a sigh. He walked back over and sat down next to me at the table.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked me in a low tone. I stayed silent for a minute or two, not wanting to do anything else. The only other person to make me feel better about this situation would have to be Artie. I needed him here to talk to me, to get my mind off of my step father, and his arms around me. Call me sappy, but Artie holding me was going to make me feel whole once again.

"I need Artie."

* * *

I woke up in my bed, with only the light from my desk haunting the dark room. I blinked a few times to make sure I was fully awake, but the feeling of arms around my middle made me smile. I knew whose arms they belonged to, they were strong and safe: Artie.

Artie came over as soon as SKyler called him and told him what happened. Artie came over and stayed with me, hearing what happened and letting me know he wasn't going to go anywhere. He stayed as my brother made us dinner, and later we all watched from old movie that got my mind off the letter. But it was still in the back of my mind, resulting in me needing a nap. Artie called his mom and told her he was going to stay over for the night, for school purposes. With my brother saying it was okay, Artie was allowed to stay the night.

"You're awake." Artie whispered to me from behind me. I smiled slightly, manuvering myself so I was laying on my back and I saw him next to me, on his side and his arms still around me. It was odd not seeing him in his chair, but he looked comfortable in his position on my bed. It was odd to see him without his glasses on, seeing more of his eyes and face that were usually hidden behind his glasses.

"Did I wake you?" I asked him in a curious tone. Artie shook his head and smiled, rubbing his temples slightly.

"I woke up before you did." He said to me. When he whispered, his voice was so quiet and so soothing,

"Did you have a good dream?" I asked him in wonder, seeing him nod his head. I rearranged myself on the bed as Artie moved his arms so that one was intertwined with mine and the other was moving his own hair away from his eyes.

"We both were running around in the mall, acting like complete idiots and running from mall security." He explained to me aloud, "We first hid in the ice cream parlor, taking with us a cone of ice cream. Then we ran in the sport's store and tried to fend them off with golf clubs."

"Now that sounds like something we would do." I said to him in a laugh, seeing him laugh in return. After a good couple of laughing, it died down and Artie gave me a more serious face.

"What did you dream about?" He asked me, holding my hand a little bit tighter than before. I looked down at our joined hands for a second and then back at him.

"I dreamed about the accident." I said in a softer tone, "I've been dreaming about it a lot lately. It used to be a nightmare when I was younger, having me bolt up in my bed and screaming at the top of my lungs. It felt like I was still in that car, still spinning out of control and still hitting the building. But for the past couple of years, it seemed more like a out of body experience. It's not a nightmare, but more like a dream in a dream, you know?"

"It doesn't scare you?" Artie asked me in childlike wonder. I shook my head.

"It used it, back when I was little and still recovering. But now it's not so bad. The only times I dream about it is when I get a letter from him." I explained some more. Artie stayed silent for a minute or two, having me think about the dream once more. It did feel like a out of body experience, as if I was seeing the accident from the sidelines and from afar than being in the car itself. I almost felt like a ghost in the dream, seeing what could of been my death.

"Try not to think about it." I heard Artie whisper to me aloud, having me look over at him and seeing him cock his head to the side.

"And how do I do that may I ask?" I asked him in wonder. He thought to himself for a minute or two, having me look at him and see how his eyebrows moved, how he looked up at the ceiling and how warm his body temperature felt against my own.

"Well when you have a sad thought, or a thought that makes you unhappy, try to think of something opposite of it, completely random. Like, when you think of your stepfather, think of balloons." Artie explained to me. I laughed a little bit in the back of my throat, thinking of how silly it was.

"Balloons?" I asked him in a giggle. He smiled.

"You know what I mean." He said in reply to me, making me smile.

"So I can think about, musicals?" I suggested, hearing him laugh in return and nod his head.

"Or chocolate ice cream?" He added on with me.

"Sidewalk chalk."

"Disney movies."

"Glee Club." I said aloud, having me stop for a second and think about the club. I was so glad to be a part of something that made me smile, made me feel good about myself, and made me start new from my old miserable life. If I had never went with Finn to that emergency meeting the Glee Club had, I would of been just as miserable as before, waling through the hallways alone and shy. I wouldn't of met my friends, even Artie. Trying to think of High School without.

"Come here." I heard Artie say to me, tugging me over to him slightly. I gave in, rested my head on his chest and feeling his chin go on top of my red hair. I smiled, hearing his heartbeat through his shirt and sweater vest. His strong arms went around me and held me close as I felt some more sleep come though me.

_"Hideaway_

_Well they'll seat us in the sun_

_By the way_

_Know you've always been the one_

_You'll ask your reasons why_

_What once was yours is mine_

_My baby's gone"_ Artie said softly to me, making me smile as I instantly knew that song from Where The Wild Things Are. The sound of his voice with the lyrics made it sound like a lullaby to me rather than a typical song. I closed my eyes, picturing a beautiful scene in my head as I sang the next verse.

_"Ride away_

_Gonna take me from my man_

_By the way_

_No they'll never understand_

_We'll have a bit of fun_

_Watching everyone pass us by_

_Ride away_

_Gonna take me from my man_

_By the way_

_No they'll never understand_

_We'll have a bit of fun_

_Watching everyone pass us by" _I sang softly aloud to the both of us, having a new picture come into my head. I was at first standing alone, wearing a skirt that came to my knees and a white shirt. My red hair was flowing in the light wind that was coming through. It was rolling hill after rolling hill, giving me a secure feeling that nothing could harm me there.

_"Hideaway_

_Well they'll seat us in the sun_

_By the way_

_Know you've always been the one_

_You'll ask your reasons why_

_What once was yours is mine_

_My baby's gone_" Artie said softly as I now saw a full moon above the both of us, giving the hills and the field we were standing on a blue tint. It was like something I would read out of a book, it seemed too real. I then felt something take my hand, someone take my hand that is. I looked over to my right and saw Artie next to me, but he wasn't in his wheelchair. He was in fact standing next to me, something that surprised me. He smiled at me, holding my hand gently and his eyes never leaving me. As I saw this go through my head, I heard the two lines that made me fall asleep in Artie's arms.

"We'll have a bit of fun

Watching everyone pass us by."


	14. Candid Moments and A Harmonica

"Happy birthday Lucy!" I heard from above me as I woke up from a deep sleep. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't having a bad dream. My 17th birthday, which was on a Sunday, was going to be a uneventful one, at least that's what I thought. Birthdays were never fun for me, since no one wanted to hang out with me on my birthday. But my brother would bake me my favorite cake, make me a wonderful dinner and get me a bunch of gifts. He was a saint, I knew he was.

As I tried to wake up completely, My brother was standing over me with his Delilah camera aiming at me and my sleeping face. I poked my tongue out at him as he took a picture of me. He then took out a video camera from on my bed and started filming me as I got up slowly but surely.

"Lucy Drake on the morning of her 17th birthday. How do you feel?" He asked me in a professional director's voice as I placed my hearing aid in my ear. I smiled at him as I stumbled out of bed and he followed me closely with his camera.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck, that and a lack of food." I replied and signed to him and he laughed, closing the camera and walking over to my desk. As I got on my clothes, my brother was fumbling around with something near my desk.

"Please tell me you're wide awake for your gift?" He asked over his shoulder as I got on my v neck shirt and black skirt. I giggled, loving how my brother was acting today,

"I'm ready." I replied, closing my eyes and knowing he was going to put something in my hands like the previous birthdays. I felt something placed in my hands, along with my brother's hands on my shoulders as I smiled.

"Alright, open." he whispered in my good ear. I opened my eyes and looked down, seeing a medium sized box in my hands. I could tell it was a bit heavy in my hands, having me look at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled.

"Well, open it squirt." He said to me, signing squirt to me. I smiled at him and carefully opened the lid of the box. Sitting inside was a Canon Rebel Xsi! I smiled so widely I knew my cheeks were gong to hurt for months, but I couldn't help it. I've always wanted a Canon Rebel, ever since I was 15. But I looked over at him with disbelief in my eyes,

"This is mine?" I asked him, still trying to get my brain to work. He smiled and nodded his head.

"How could you afford this?" I asked him in wonder as I took the camera out of the box and placed the strap over my head. I started fooling around with it in wonder, looking through and aiming at random objects.

"I've been saving money up for your gift. I knew you wanted one for a long time." He explained to me as I took some shots of the window, the table top and then of my brother.

"Just be extra careful with it, I know bags for the camera aren't that much." He explained to me in a stern tone, having me nod my head as I placed the camera down and hugged him gently, trying to not and crush my camera in the middle of us. So far, I liked my birthday.

For the first time in a long time, I liked my birthday.

* * *

"Artie, where are we going?" I asked Artie as I watched him get out of his wheelchair accessible van. Artie came over right after I opened my gift from my brother and took me out to a early iHop brunch, his treat of course. Throughout the meal he would avoid telling me where he was going to take me next. I didn't mind at all, more occupied with taking pictures of Artie and myself at iHop. But I had no clue at all when he took us to the local park.

"I can't tell you, or else the surprise will be...not a surprise." Artie said to me in a matter-of-fact tone. I smiled as he had the car locked up and started wheeling down the walkway, having me follow closely behind him. The park was deserted from where I could see, and the only sound I could hear was the wind going through the trees and the pond close by. I had my camera in my hand and the strap over my neck, already ready for picture taking. I took some pictures as we walked, some of the trees and some of the scenery around us as Artie was in front of us. I even stopped walking and squatted down, taking a picture of Artie in the scenery shot. He turned in his wheelchair, having me take another picture of him looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Come on slow poke!" He said in a smirk, having me get back up and walk over to him, pushing him along the path and seeing him look forward one more time.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked him in a soft tone, hearing him laugh slightly and shake his head.

"Nope, you'll have to wait and see." He said in a laugh and I laughed with him. I then heard some voices a bit ahead of us. I then wondered what was going on and looked down at Artie. As soon as I was going to say something, I looked up once more and the sight took my breath away.

There was the Glee Club, all surrounding a wooden table of birthday gifts and a cake to boot! There were yellow and blue balloons around the table and on the table as well, my favorite colors. Everyone in the club was there, even Mr. Shue and Miss Pilsbury! They all yelled, "Surprise!" at the same time and I felt like going into a state of shock. Puck was sitting on the table next to the cake, Quinn was next to him with Brittany and Santana, Finn and Rachel were near the presents, Matt and Mike were holding some balloons in their hands, and the rest of the Club stood in front of the table with beaming faces. I smiled and clung onto Artie's wheelchair so I wouldn't fall as Kurt glided over to me.

"A little birdy told us to set up a nice party for you and your 17th birthday!" he said in his flamboyant tone, gesturing to Artie and then at the table. I hugged him tightly and then squatted down in front of Artie, hiding my head in his chest to hide my blushing.

"Happy birthday." Artie whispered to me as I looked up at him, kissing him softly on the lips. I pulled away and smiled at him. I stood up completely and faced the Glee Club, walking over with Artie by my side and seeing Mercedes hug me.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me." I said to her as I hugged her close. She shrugged as she pulled away.

"Girl you deserve a little party for your big 17th!" Mercedes said to me as Miss Pilsbury came over to me. I was surprised to see her at my party, only seeing her once in awhile throughout the school year.

"I hope you don't mind any vegetables at your party, I thought they would be wonderful snacks." She said to me as she gave me awkward hug. I giggled as she pulled away and shook my head.

"Of course not! Thank you." I said to her in a reassuring smile. She smiled back at me as Mr. Shue gave me a hug as well.

"Your brother told us your birthday was coming up and Artie wanted to throw a party for you." he explained to me as I got hugs from the rest of the club. I smiled at him, feeling better that I had a whole family behind me to support me, having me feel warm and welcome.

I finally felt at home, with my Glee Club

* * *

I laid out on the blanket with Artie next to me next to the pond as Matt, Puck, Finn and Kurt were cleaning up the party remains. THe party was a total hit, it was in my eyes at least. They all sang happy birthday to me, in harmony of course, and I got to open my presents.

Rachel made me a card, with gold stars all over it, Mercedes and Kurt pitched in to get me a $100 gift card to Forever 21, Finn got me a Beatles band t-shirt, the cheerleaders got me a picture frame, Matt and Mike got me a some CD's of bands that I told them I liked, Tina got me some dark make-up that I loved, Puck got me a bracelet that he claimed his mother picked out for him, but I knew he did it himself. There was a heart somewhere in there, I knew there was. The rest of the party was of all of us talking about our year and how far they came, with me included. Later having Mike and I dancing to Lady Gaga, getting some nice reactions from the rest of the Glee Club.

"I wanted to save your present for last." Artie said to me as he propped himself up from the blanket. I sat up next to him and gave him a curious look. He then reached into his pants pocket and took out a rectangular box, making me gasp. He got me jewelry, and that was a complete first for me from a guy that I liked. So Puck did not count. He held it out for me to take, and I took it from him slowly. I then opened the box to see a thin gold chain with a miniature harmonica on one end that was also gold. The harmonica was the size of my thumb, looking so small but with nice detail to it. There was also a pendant of a moon with the harmonica, having it glisten in the sunlight. I lost my breath as I saw the necklace, not knowing what to say to him. It was just as big as getting a wedding ring, but this was a necklace with music attached to it. I looked from the necklace to Artie, seeing him look at me with wonder if I liked it or not.

"Artie, it's so beautiful." I said in a soft tone, finally finding my voice. He smiled and took the necklace from the box in his fingerless gloved hands. He unhooked it and I scooted over, having my back to him so he could place the necklace around my neck. As he did this simple gesture, his fingers traced my neck, making me close my eyes and sigh as he hooked the necklace one. I looked back at him and saw him smile at me.

"I saw it in the mall the other day. I thought of you when I saw it, how it was a simple harmonica but it meant so much more. That's how I think of you: you're so much more than simple Lucy." He explained to me as I looked at the necklace in my hands. It felt so light in my hands as I looked back at Artie, a smile never leaving my face.

"This is the best present I have ever gotten." I said to him in a bolder tone, seeing him smile wider at me as I scooted a bit closer to him, taking his hands in mine.

"Thank you, for everything." I thanked him, seeing him cocked his head to the side. I then took out my camera from next to me and took a snapshot of him close to me. He smiled through the picture, having me look at the outcome and see how his ear poked out from under his brown hair and his blue eyes go through his thick rimmed glasses. He then took the camera and aimed it at the both of us, having me look over at him and kiss him on the lips . He kissed me back as the flash went off, having the picture be of us kissing on a blanket in the park.

A candid moment.


	15. And 1, 2, 3

The phone rang, making me wake up slowly but surely. How my phone was on I had no clue, it would usually be off. I looked around me, seeing how it was the late afternoon as I moved the blanket away from my body. I took a nap that day, needing some rest from school that day. It was tiring and long for me, since the jocks loved picking on "the deaf girl". But lately I was holding my head up high, looking down at the harmonica necklace Artie gave me, giving me the strength to get through the day to Glee Club, to Artie.

I rubbed my eyes and I looked over at the phone, seeing Mike's name flash on the caller I.D. I smiled and touched the screen, placing the phone over my good ear and sat up in my bed. Now I wasn't as close to Mike as I was to Mercedes, Finn and Kurt, but I was getting to know him more and more because of practice and other meetings.

"Mike?" I asked aloud in a curious tone.

"Hey Lucy! Did I interrupt you with something?" Mike asked me in a concerned tone. I smiled as I grabbed my hearing aid and placed it in my ear.

"No you didn't. What's up?" I asked him in a casual tone, getting out of bed and trying to get my hair to look normal once more.

"This is going to sound like I'm making a move on you, and I just want to make it clear that I don't like you in that way! I know you're with Artie, and heck you two look cute together-"

"Mike." I said over the phone a bit louder than usual, hearing silence on the other end. MIke cleared his throat and released a nervous laugh.

"I have no dance partner for this dance class my mother made me sign up for. See she thinks I should learn how to waltz properly, as if I don't how to already. But I have to go just to please her and make her happy." Mike explained to me over the phone as I placed him on speaker and then placing the phone on the top of the dresser.

"You couldn't find anyone else? Cause no offense MIke, but I have two left feet when it comes to dancing." I said to him as I pulled a clean shirt on over my head.

"Tina's out with her family, and Mercedes had a fashion emergency with Kurt. I don't want to asked Rachel because she'll try to correct me." Mike explained, having me nod my head in agreement, "Santana and Brittany aren't into the whole waltz scenario and Quinn's due in a month, so she can't do anything stressful for the baby."

"What time is the class?" I asked him as I pulled on some new skinny jeans and then a cotton jacket over my shirt.

"It's actually in two hours. I know it's last minute, but come on please do this for me Lucy. It's only a hour long class, and I'll make it up to you by getting you dinner after, if Matt's up for it." I stopped in my tracks, hearing Matt's name and raising a eyebrow.

"Matt's coming?" I asked him in wonder.

"He has nothing else to do today since he already finished his homework. He even offered being your interpreter." Mike suggested, making me laugh a bit as I took the phone and turned off the speaker, placing it back to my ear.

"Is the instructor that bad at talking?" I asked him with a happy tone. Mike laughed on the other line.

"She's a bit older and talks like she's in a museum, even I have a hard time hearing her. But can you do this for me, please?" Mike asked me in a pleading tone. I smiled, thinking it was a good excuse to get out of the house and get some fresh air.

"Sure, why not." I said over the phone, hearing a sigh of relief coming from Mike.

"You just saved my ass from my mother! I'll pick you up in an hour, it takes about thirty minutes to get there." Mike told me in a happier tone and I laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you in a hour then, oh and Mike?" I asked over the phone.

"What's up Luce?"

"Will there be any pop-in-lock segments?" I asked with a coy grin on my face. I heard a sigh on the other line.

"Har har, you're funny."

* * *

"You weren't kidding, this is old school MIke." I whispered to him as myself, Mike and Matt walked into the large open room with a bunch of senior citizens, a mother and son, a newly wed couple, and a elderly man with what looked like his daughter. Mike laughed and shrugged.

"Told you." He said to me and I giggled, seeing Matt smile next to me. Who seemed like the instructor walked over to us, gliding over like a ballerina as she approached Mike.

"Ah, Mr. Chang. I'm glad to see you're hear once again, I'll be sure to tell your mother tomorrow. And who is his young lady?" She asked me in a song-song like tone, looking over at me. I smiled at her.

"This is my friend from school and Glee Club, Lucy Drake. She's filling in for Nancy since she's out of town for the week." Mike told her in his casual tone. She then looked at me once more, a eyebrow raised in my direction.

"Well, let's get started then shall we?" She said, then turning her back to me and walking back over to the large group of dancers. I gave Mike a weary look as did Matt, and Mike only shrugged. Matt walked over to a empty chair and took out his iPod, already off in his own little world as Mike and I stood awkwardly to hear the instructions.

"Now class we are starting the waltz this week. Men, place your left hand on your partner's lower back and hold her hand with her right hand, like so." She said in a very soft tone that I couldn't hear most of it, so I turned my good ear in her direction. I heard her say it once more as she did the gesture with her own partner. Mike was right, it was so hard for me to hear her. Mike then placed his hand on my lower back and took my hand with his other hand.

"Ladies, place your open hand on your gentleman's shoulder." The instructor said aloud to me, but once again her voice was too soft. So I looked over at Matt, who perked up when he saw make eye contact with him. I craned my neck to the instructor, and Matt instantly took his iPod out of his ears and heard her once more. Matt then signed _Place Arm to Shoulder_ to me and I smiled at him, doing the instruction with Mike, who just gave me a cheesy smile. The instructor then walked over to the large record player and placed the needle on the vinyl.

"Let's begin, and 1 2 3..." she said aloud as old fashion waltz music came over the intercom. The couple started to move slowly but surely. I gave Mike a concerned look, already knowing I was going to make a fool of myself in front of him.

"Just follow me." Mike reassured me, taking a step forward. I took a step backwards and then he took one to the right, having me follow suit. I tried not to look down everytime we moved but it was killing me not knowing where we were going.

Mike was a very good dancer, and I have seen him dance before so I wasn't so worried now that we were dancing at a medium pace. But I never saw him do a classical dance, something that wasn't hip hop or pop-in-lock, but he was rather good. I raised a eyebrow at him as we kept dancing around the elderly couples.

"Are you sure you needed me to come and dance with you? You could of done this with Matt you know." I said in a teasing tone. Mike laughed and shrugged.

"I didn't want to put Matt through that kind of misery, plus you're a pretty good dancer too." He said back to me.

"Yeah, but not the waltz. You're doing most of the work, you're a good dancer with I comes to this Mike." I said to him in a genuine tone. Mike smiled widely at me as he turned a bit more, going around the room.

"Yeah try telling that to my coach." Mike said to me in a bit of a down tone, and I raised a eyebrow at him. I never really knew how he got involved with Glee Club. I knew he was involved with football with Puck and Matt, but I never knew how he went from there to Glee Club.

"No offense Mike, but I think you should be a dancer, not a football player." I insisted, hearing him chuckle and nod his head.

"Football lately hasn't been doing it for me. I was thinking of what I wanted to do after high school actually." Mike said to me as he made me do a small twirl. I giggled as I was pulled back to him from the twirl.

"And that is?" I asked him, wondering what was going on in Mike's head. Mike smiled, and I could tell it was a good thought going on in his head.

"I wanna open a dance studio, and teach kids how to dance." He replied in a genuine tone. I smiled from hearing that, thinking that it was a wonderful idea. He would be a great teacher for kids, teaching them all how to dance the hip hop or the pop-in-lock. It was perfect for him. Then it had me think about my future, what i wanted to do with my life. It was never a thought that came to my mind, more like a mere glimpse.

Thanks to Mike Chang, I was thinking of my future...great.

* * *

"Where's Artie tonight?" Matt asked me from the backseat of Mike's truck as we drove down the street back to my house. The rest of the session went fine, and after we drove over to a local burger joint next to the studio we were at and them headed back.

"He's at therapy." I replied back to him as I took out my cell phone, thankful Matt brought Artie up so I could text him and tell him how the night went.

"I thought he had it after Glee practices." Mike said back to me as I looked up at him.

"He does, but his dad wanted him to go tonight instead." I told him as I looked in front of us and saw the light going green. I smiled as Mike drove over the line and was about to pass through the intersection when I saw a pair of bright lights on my side of the car. Looking over I saw that it was car, speeding over to my side of the car and I gasped. That moment felt like slow motion, the car slowly going to hit us and spin us out of control. I closed my eyes and then everything shift. There was the sound of the tires screeching, metal colliding with metal and concrete. I could feel myself spinning in the car, the wind going through my hair as my head slammed into the car door. I blacked out, hearing labored breathing near me and glass shattering around us. It was like being back to dancing, but now it was leading to sorrow than happiness.

And then there was darkness, only darkness.


	16. It's More Like a Club Really

Was it a dream I just had, the same dream where I was in the car accident all over again? I was familiar with the car lights coming towards me, the sound of the screeching tires and metal crunching, and the feeling of falling. It was all the same, but this time I was older and this time, my dad wasn't there.

This time it was a accident, not like before.

I woke up in a hospital bed, seeing the ceiling above and nothing else. It felt like I was snapping back to reality, feeling sheets around me and a needle in my arm, and then something on my upper right chest. I didn't want to move, not just yet. It then came to me in a flash: Mike and Matt! They were in the car with me, are they okay? Where are they? We were driving for not even ten minutes when we were hit, hard. Where's my brother, and Artie? Was this heaven? My hearing aid was out, so my bad ear was buzzing. On one of my arms, going from my hand to my mid upper arm was a bright blue cast. My other arm was hooked onto a IV. As soon as I moved my hand, I felt a hand connected to mine, holding me gently but also with security. I looked down and over to my right to see a familiar face: Artie.

He was looking over at me with sadness in his eyes, I could tell from behind the thick rimmed glasses. His hair wasn't the usual manner, it was messy and had some evidence of him being asleep: bed hair. The feeling of his bare had against mine was surreal, I was used to his gloves but never his bare hand.

"Hey." I said in a harsh whisper, but I stopped because of the intense pain in my upper right chest. It felt like a knife was digging into my skin when I talked and I squinted in pain. Artie tightened his hold on me as I squirmed in my bed from the pain.

"Try not to talk, the doctor said it would hurt if you did for the first couple of days." Artie said to me in a sorrowful tone, reaching over with his open hand and handing me my hearing aid that was sitting out on the nightstand. I placed it in my ear with the arm that wasn't in pain. Placing it in my ear, I looked over at him, seeing the pain behind his beautiful blue eyes. I gave him a grave look, wondering what happened to me.

"What happened Artie?" I asked, still pressing on to what happened to me. As the pain soared through my chest, I tried to not show it as Artie started to explain it all to me.

"A drunk driver slammed into you guys, running through a red light. He slammed into the backside of the truck and you slid a bit." Artie explained to me slowly, having me re-imagine the scene in my head. But I was more concerned with Matt and Mike.

"Where's Mike and Matt? Are they okay?" I blurted out to him, more pain coming within seconds after I talked to him.

"Easy, easy Luce." He soothed me as I rode out through the pain. As it slowed down, Artie kissed my hand and rubbed it in a soothing manner as I opened my eyes one more to look at him. I couldn't help but smile at him, feeling horrible for putting him through this kind of pain. I smiled at him slightly, seeing a small smile on his face in return.

"Mike and Matt are going to be fine. Matt had a concusion, and Mike has a broken arm like you." Artie explained to me, making me sigh and look down at my own thick cast. I smiled at the color, hearing a small chuckle from Artie as I moved it slightly.

"Your brother suggested the doctor for the oddest color, knowing you would like it." Artie explained to me as I looked back over at him.

"Where's Matt and Mike?" I asked him, seeing him look up from me over to the door. The doctor then came in and walked over to me with files in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Looks like you woke up just fine on your own. I'll bring you up to speed." he explained to me, Artie letting go of my hand and kissing the back of it one more time.

"I'll go check on Mike and Matt, let them know you're okay." He reassured me as he wheeled around the bed and smiled at me once more before going out the door. I immediately missed his warm hand and his face, now feeling alone. But I looked over to the doctor.

"How are you feeling right now?" He asked me as he walked over to the machine.

"A little sore and some pain in my chest." I told him.

"Well you'll be feeling that for awhile. Upon impact when the drunk driver ran into your truck, a piece of glass was lodged into your right upper chest. Thankfully it didn't hit anything vital so you'll recover within a month or two. You also broke your left arm and that will heal within a couple of months." the doctor explained to me and I nodded my head.

"And what about Mike and Matt, my friends who were in the car with me? Are they okay?" I asked him in a softer tone. He smiled and nodded his head.

"They're doing just fine. They both were conscious when the ambulance came last night, you on the other hand, were unconscious when they arrived at the scene. We were able to get the glass out of your chest clean, as your arm it was broken in two places." he explained to me as I looked down at my chest to see the large bandage over my chest.

"When can I see Mike and Matt?" I asked him, looking back over at him and seeing him look at my files once more.

"As soon as you feel up to it I can let you walk over to them today. But I think you have some visitors waiting outside for you." He explained to me as he walked over to the door.

"You mean my brother and Artie?" I asked him, seeing smile form on his lips as he shook his head. He looked back over at me, a huge smile evident on his face.

"It's more like a club really." He said to me, then leaving the room. I smiled in my empty room, knowing fully well it was the Glee club outside my room waiting for me, Matt and Mike. A couple of seconds after the doctor left the room, I was Mercedes and Kurt poke their heads in and I smiled at him, still sore in my face as they walked over to me. Mercedes immediately walked over to me and hugged me gently from my spot in the bed. I hugged her back the best I could, but yelped in pain as she squeezed a tender spot. She back off in a second and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Girl you had me scared to death! Mike called us as soon as he could when you guys got in the hospital." Mercedes explained to me in a soft tone, having me smiled as Kurt hugged me gently as well.

"Please be careful when you drive with two football players next time!" Kurt said in a joking tone. I then heard the door open one more time and I then saw Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Tina and Finn file in and smile at me. Rachel looked petrified, Finn looked like he was pain from just looking at me, Puck was in shock a bit and Tain stayed silent.

"Hey guys." I replied aloud to them, waving my cast at them. They all smiled at Finn walked over to my right side, seeing the toll I took.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. I smiled and shrugged.

"I've been better. I'm just a little sore and it hurts to breathe sometimes." I said to him in a honest tone, then taking a deep breath and squinting in pain. The pain in my chest was driving me insane. I cried out slightly as someone close by took my hand. I opened my eyes and saw it was Quinn, one hand holding mine and her other hand on her round belly. I smiled at her as the paint went away.

"Now I know what to look forward to when I give birth." Quinn said in a smirk to me, making me laugh slightly.

"Damn girl you look like a hot mess!" Mercedes said to me in a smile, and I couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the group smiled and laughed a little bit as Kurt looked at my cast.

"I have some work to do on this cast, good color though." He said to me, giving me a wink and I smiled.

"Of course you would." Puck said in a lighter tone.

"It was all Artie." I said to him.

"He's the one that called me as soon as Mike called him. He then called Mr. Shue who brought Miss Pilsbury with him." Finn explained to me, having me look over at him.

"Where are they?" I asked, hoping they were here. It would be nice to see their faces, two of my favorite faculty members at the school.

"They're visiting Matt and Mike. We already saw them today and we came by to see you." Tina explained to me as she sat slightly on my bed, avoiding my legs just in case. I nodded my head and looked over at Finn.

"The doc told is if I wanted to, I could get up and go see them. Wanna bust me out of here?" I asked in a smile, seeing him smile widely in return. I pulled the blanket away from me, seeing my pale legs and socks on my feet. The group backed off so I could swing my legs over and place them on the floor, holding my portable IV stand and I stood up completely. At first it felt odd to stand on my own, but I got my balance back with ease as I walked slowly over to the door, passing by a mirror. It then occurred to that I never got to see how I looked in the mirror. I backed up a bit, seeing my reflection.

There was a bandage on my head near my right eye, a good handful of scratches on my cheeks and my neck, and my lip looked busted a little bit. But it seemed like something that could go away in a week or two. I then saw my scars, big and visible on the side of my face. But I wasn't scared anymore to have it out in the open, that was in the past. I knew I looked like a zombie, but I didn't care. Mercedes walked over to me and looked in the mirror as well, trying to see what I was seeing.

"It's funny. I used to be afraid of what I looked like when I had no make up on. I thought I was a freak, and weirdo, and ugly person." I said in a monotone voice. Mercedes rested her head on my shoulder and shook her head.

"You are beautiful." she said to me, having me close my eyes with a smile on my face. It felt like my heart exploded in my chest, but in a good way.

"I've been waiting for someone to tell me that for years." I said to her as I opened my eyes again. I then started to walk out of my room and down the hallway in a slow speed, though the Glee Club stayed with me at my pace. My doctor saw me down the hall with some nurses and a large smile went on his face. I kept walking but I suddenly felt a pain in my chest once more. I squinted and stopped in my tracks, the pain was worse than before. Suddenly I felt like falling to my knees, but a arm went around me and a hand grasped mine in a vein grip, having me look up to see Puck. He grasped me tightly and had a concerned look on his face as I rode out the pain some more.

"Doc is this normal?" Puck asked aloud as the doctor walked over and stood in front of me.

"It'll have to be for a good couple of days. She just needs to stay still to have the pain go through and she'll be okay." he explained as I cried out slightly. I hated the pain, it felt like I was being stabbed over and over again and I felt tears pouring down my face. Puck kept holding my hand and waist as the pain melted away. I opened my eyes once more. Puck smiled at me, making me smile in return. It was a rare thing to see Puck genuinely smile.

"You go it kid." He said in a smirk and I laughed a bit. I started to walk some more and felt better. My system was around me, sheltering me and making sure I was okay.

I was no longer afraid.


	17. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm still working on this story since I do love Glee and al it's glory! do you like my story? leave me a review or two and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks you guys XD


	18. Stuffed Animals Plus Stars Equals Love

Mike and Matt both shared a room on the same floor as me, which was nice for me so that I wouldn't have to go to two different rooms or even two different floors. Santana, Brittany, Miss Pilsbury and Mr. Shue were already there with them. Matt was sitting upright in his hospital bed, sporting a black eye and a gauze over a area of his right arm and left cheek. He saw me a smiled widely at me, waving at me slightly as I walked over to him slowly. Mike was in his bed that was propped up, having a black cast on his own right arm and some bruises and scratches on his face and arms as well as I did.

"Hey Matt, how are you holding up?" I asked Matt as I walked over to him and he smiled at me, a small shrug came through.

"I'm okay, just a massive headache really." He replied back to me as I smiled back at him.

"You look like hell." He said to me in a joking tone, making me laugh a little bit and scratch a bit.

"One the plus side I get a scar, so I'll look tough." I said back to him in a joking manner, hearing him laugh and point to the gauze on his cheek.

"Same here." He said in a shrug. I then saw someone move near me and I looked to see Mr. Shue. He smiled at me and gave me a reassuring but gentle hug.

"I'm just glad you guys are all okay. If you need to take time off to recover, I will totally understand." He said to me in a reassuring tone and I nodded my head at him.

"Of course you'll get time off, I'll talk to Figgins about it as soon as we leave the hospital." Miss Pilsbury said to me in her sweet tone, "And I would hug you, but I have a thing about hospital gowns and IVs."

"Thank you." I said to them both and then looked over at Mike, who was looking in my direction with his head against the pillow and a small smile on his face. I saw how bruised up he was, he looked so broken. But he smiled, and that was the warmth I could see on his face. I walked over to him slowly, thanks to the help from Mr. Shue who grasped my hand and lead me over there in one piece. Brittany walked over to me and I smiled at her, seeing her hold a stuffed animal in her hand. It was of a blue whale, one of my favorite animals. She held the animal in both of her hands as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I got you this. You said once that you're favorite animal was the blue whale. Well, I forgot and asked Artie, and he told me that it was the blue whale." She said in her sheepish yet cloud-nine tone, handing me the whale gently. I laughed a bit, taking the stuffed animal in my one good hand and looking back at her.

"Whenever I got hurt when I was a little girl, or even sick, I would have my stuff animal with me and I would feel better. So I got you, Matt and Mike one." She said to her in a small smile, having me look over at Matt. Matt reached under his covers and took a stuffed animal of a teddy bear and smiled.

"Thank you very much Brittany, that's very sweet of you." I said to her, seeing a big grin on her face. She then moved away from me as I approached Mike, who kept his smile on me.

"Looks like my dancing dream is going to be on hold for awhile huh?" he asked me in a soft tone, having me look down at his broken arm.

"You don't need a arm to dance, you know that right?" I asked him in a matter-of-fact tone. He laughed and nodded his head, and looked down at his own cast.

"But I have to say, your cast is cooler than mine I think." He said to me and I shrugged.

"I blame Artie and my brother, they chose the color for me when I was out cold." I explained to him. I then saw a wave of sadness come through him, like he just realized what happened to the three of us. He looked back up at me, a frown was on his face. It was hard to look at Mike when he was sad or down. He was such a cheerful person, and this wasn't the Mike I knew.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I should of been more careful-" Mike started but I shook my head and stopped him.

"Mike, you did nothing wrong. It was the drunk driver, he was the one who did this. You did nothing, you know that." I said to him in a stern tone. Mr. Shue placed a hand on my shoulder gently.

"I'll get you a chair so you can sit down." He said to me as I smiled at him and clung onto my portable IV.

"And while you two are here and wide awake, I bought some sharpies from the craft store across the street! Can we, the Glee club, have the honor and decorating your casts?" Kurt asked me as Mr. Shue brought me over a chair and I sat down slowly but surely. I smiled, as did Mike. Kurt flashed the both of us a big box of sharpies of various colors. I nodded my head and moved the chair so that Mike and I had our casts side by side. Kurt smiled in glee and took out a white sharpie.

"Sorry Mike, but since you have a black cast you're gonna get the bright colors." He said to Mike, who shrugged and the rest of the group laughed. I felt a hand on my leg and I looked up to see it was Artie, sitting in front of me and he had a sharpie in his own hand. He looked better than he did when we were back in my hospital room, a bit more cheerful since I was up and about.

"Can I be the first to sign your cast?" He asked me with his warm smile on his face. I nodded my head as he started to write his name on the cast, and he placed it in the palm of my hand. I saw Brittany already signing Mike's cast, Santana jumping in as well. When Artie finished, I smiled at his nice writing in the palm of my hand as He rolled over to sit right to my side. Gently but surely, he moved some of the hair away from my eyes, making me smile as Rachel signed her name on my cast.

"Do you mind if I put a star or two on here? It would help make you happy whenever you see it." Rachel said to me in a sheepish tone. I smiled at her, knowing that she really wanted me to feel better.

"Sure, that would be nice." I said to her, seeing a wide smile on her face. She then started to decorate it with stars of all different shapes.

"Hey now, save some of the art for us!" Puck said in a grin, holding a black sharpie in my direction.

"No skulls or crossbones! I will now have her cast look like a Sex Pistols tribute!" Kurt said in protest. Puck scoffed and then crouched down in front of me, gently taking my cast in his hands and smirking at me.

"How about the Harmonica?" He asked me, looking over at Artie for a silent permission, "I mean if you wanna do it, I'll totally understand." I knew Puck had the idea from my necklace, and it would be something Artie wanted to do it. Somehow this new Puck I was encountering was nice, weird but nice.

"No, you can do it, you're better at art then I am." Artie said to him in a honest tone, having me kiss his cheek in thanks and he smiled at me. Puck had his smirk back on his face and started to draw. MIke was already having doodles on his own cast from Kurt, Rachel and Tina. It was a nice moment with the Glee Club, and that made all of my troubles fall away.

* * *

After going back to my room and the Glee Club leaving us alone for the day, my brother came to visit me, telling me he was here while I was unconscious. He reassured me that things were going to be okay, and that he wanted my therapist to come in and help me out. It was nice to know I had a brother who acted like a brother every now and then, and not like a parent. Another friendly face I got to see was Alex and his wife. They came and said hello to me, wishing me their best and Alex even snuck in some real food from the outside world.

Artie stayed with me while the Glee Club went home, keeping me company. I was glad to did that, not want to go stir crazy alone in the hospital all by myself. The doctor came in and told me that I was able to go home in two days, along with Matt and Mike. THe three of us still had to go through some tests to make sure we were okay enough to leave.

Artie and I were looking at the artwork on my cast. Brittany's attempt to draw a whale was next to Rachel's name that was a perfect cursive. Puck did real well on the Harmonica, and right next to that was Matt's butchered name since his hand was sore. Santana simply signed her name next to Finn's name, and Quinn signed hers next to my pinky. Miss Pilsbury's perfect handwriting was close to Mr. Shue's, and it all looked so messy yet perfect. Kurt and Mercedes decorated it quite well as Artie laughed a bit.

"I like Rachel's stars around the end." Artie said aloud to me pointing to the end of my cast, the various little stars she drew on there. I giggled, then looking at Artie's name in the palm of my hand. It was simple, only his hand but there in my hand. I looked back up at him and cocked my head to the side.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him in curiosity. I saw him look from the cast over to me, I could tell something was bothering him. I ruffled his hair with my good hand, seeing a small smile on his face.

"I was just thinking about yesterday, before the whole accident happened. When you called me and told me that you were going to go help Mike dance." He started and the smile left my face.

"What do you mean Artie?" I asked him in a more concerned tone. He sighed.

"I don't know if should call it jealousy, but..." he trailed off, having me clutch his hand with my good one.

"Artie, nothing happened between me and Mike last night, I hope you know that." I said to him in a stern tone.

"No, no I know. I know you and Mike are only friends, I was jealous of something else. He was able to do something with you I would never be able to do." He explained to me, having me confused for a mere second or two. The it clicked and I felt a wave of sadness coming through me: he was jealous that he couldn't dance with me.

"I want you to know that I want to give you everything, you deserve so much more than me. And I know I can't dance with you, and that kills me." He said to me in a saddened tone. I shook my head at him, not wanting to see him so sad about this anymore.

"Artie, you already gave me all that I needed. I don't need you to dance to make me happy, you already make me happy." I said to him in a honest tone. He kept his head down, so I gently grasped his head in my one good hand and had him look at me. I could tell how sad he was, so distant from me. it wasn't the Artie I was in love with...in love with. It was weird to say in me head, I was in love with Artie Abrams.

No one our age should be in love, it was naive and wrong. But how could it be wrong when Artie was in my life? He made me smile everyday. His voice was soothing like honey, his smile was bright like the sun, and his love was never-ending. So yeah, I guess at that moment, I was in love with him.

I leaned over and kissed him right on the lips, holding it for a minute or two to have him get the picture that I loved him. He must of caught on when one hand went to rest on my neck and the other going through my hair. I smiled as he kissed me back, just as sweet and perfect. There was no force or lust behind it, nor was there hesitation or fear. No, it was perfect.


	19. Author's Note: News!

Greetings!

IU am sorry for not updating, I was away at camp for some time and I couldn't take the laptop with me! Once again i would like to thank everyone who read this and left love for me :) it meant a a lot to me, you guys are amazing!

I am nominated for a award on www(d0t)bringmetolifeawards(dot0weebly(dot)com for two of my stories:

Carry the Scars - Dimension Award

My Evangeline - Dimension Award

Please please PLEASE vote for me! I would really appreciate it! :) thanks guys you are the greatest!


	20. Time to Read It

"I see your snickers, and I raise you to two twix bars." Matt said in a sly tone as he placed two of his twix bars in the middle of the table we had set up for our poker game in my hospital room. Mike raised his eyebrow as I moved some of my cards in it's proper order.

It's been four days since the accident, and we were due to get out of the hospital in a day or two. The parentals, and my brother, would visit everyday and so would the Glee Club. Kurt would bring my homework so I wouldn't be lost, and then he would also bring the latest gossip around the school. Alex would come by as well, telling me the gossip from the physical therapist office so that I would stay sane.

I had to see a physical therapist once or twice, just to make sure I was still hearing correctly and if I lost anything. I was fine, though I had to deal with a broken arm for awhile. Since it was my first time having something broken on my body, my brother took a picture with my camera, having me sport a ugly stare into the lens.

"Ha." I heard Mike say aloud as he layed out his hand, having both myself and Matt groan. He won another round as he tried to scoop the winnings with his one good hand. I laughed as I moved in my chair a bit, seeing Mike's wide grin of victory.

"Another round?" He asked in a coy smile. I shook my head and got up slowly from my chair. I turned to walk back over to my nightstand to get my large water bottle. As I approached my nightstand, I saw the picture of Artie and myself at the park, kissing as he took our picture in total myspace formation. I smiled and grabbed the water bottle, taking a large drink and walking back over to the table were Matt and Mike were talking.

"Yeah I'm wondering if everybody back at school is talking about the accident." Matt said aloud as I sat down, having me think about it as well. People would start talking about it, wondering what happened. I couldn't hide from them at all, so what was the point of me hiding form them anymore.

"They probably are, knowing the football guys and cheerios. I'm sick of them talking crap about us." Mike said in a low tone, his smile obviously gone as I looked over at him. He was doodling with a crayon on a piece of paper in front of him as I took another drink from my water bottle.

"I'm used to it anyways, it sounds more like noise than actual words." I muttered aloud, having two pairs of eyes on me as I stared like a zombie in front of me at the wall opposite of us. It was true, for me it was at least. I was so used to having people talk about me behind my back, that it all just turned into white noise. Their words turned into static, something I was used to now that I was older and even more of a weirdo.

"You know you don't deserve any of the stuff they say about you." Matt said in a small tone to me from next to me, having me look over at him. I could tell he was serious about it, seeing his serious face. I then looked at Mike as well, seeing he was serious and agreed with Matt as well. The pit of my stomach turned, having me sad that I was never as close to the two of them as I was with the others, well up until that moment. They truly cared about me as friends would for one another, something I would never see in football players or jocks in general.

"I say let them talk. I honestly don't care what they think anymore." Mike said aloud as he took a bite from one of the candy bars he won. I thought of the same thing as well: letting them talk about it themselves then trying to defend myself. In the past I was always hiding in the shadows, not knowing what to do or how to go on with my life. But thanks to Glee club I grew a spine, and I don't want it to change.

"At least we have Glee Club." Matt said aloud in a lighter tone, making me smile and nod my head. At least he was thinking of the same thing almost. Mike nodded his head in agreement as I shifted in my seat. But as soon as I did another surge of pain went through my chest in a fast rate.

It wasn't as bad as before when I first woke up from the accident, the pain was more mild and less of a kick in the ass. But it was still something I hated encountering on a daily basis. I squinted in pain slightly, digging my fingers into the arm rest of the chair I was in.

"Damn Lucy." Matt said in a low tone as he watched me ride through the pain. As the pain went away within a few seconds, I smiled from his remark and moved the red hair away from my eyes.

"Now I'm glad I wasn't the one with the glass injected in the chest." Mike said in a playful sneer and I poked my tongue out at him. He started to laugh and Matt joined him in as well, hearing a small knock on the door and I turned in my wheelchair to see my brother at the door. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him, glad to see him from all of this talk about school. I wheeled myself over to him, seeing my brother come in the room a bit and sit down at one of the chairs against the wall. I stopped in front of him, receiving a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How's work?" I asked him in curiosity. He smiled and shrugged.

"Kind of slow but I can't complain. I had to deal with a few crises at the restaurant so I couldn't come earlier. Anyway, Mr. Shue called earlier this morning to check on you and to let you know that you guys have a competition coming up in a couple of months." my ears perked up when he told me that news. That gave me something to look forward to when I got out of the hospital, and it was different since I was a part of the club.

"Also, you got another letter." He added onto the last part, making my one second of joy come to a screeching halt. I lost all joy, all hope of being happy, all from the news of getting a letter. It still killed me, knowing that he wanted to write to me and beg me for his forgiveness and mercy. Why should I give him that? What did he do to me that was positive and worthwhile? As I was thinking of all of those questions, I felt a letter slip underneath my fingers in my lap. I looked down and saw my brother rest his hand on both of my hands.

"I think you need to read it." he said to me as I looked up at him. He looked like he was hiding something from me, and as I looked down at the letter I saw it was a bit wrinkled and the top was ripped off.

"I had to read it, you were in the hospital and it felt like I needed to read it for my own sake. You've ignored him for so many years, Lucy. It's about time you read something from him." He said to me in a softer tone as I kept my stare on the already ripped open letter. I tried to think about how I was going to react after reading the letter from him. Was I going to be angry? Should I just keep ignoring it? I was fine without any of his letters throughout the years, so this one moment was gonna change.

Taking in a deep breath I took out the letter inside the envelope and looked up at my brother. He gave me a small smile, showing me he knew how hard this was going to be and that if I wasn't going to like it, that it was okay. I looked back down at the letter and unfolded it slowly. THe writing was uneasy and more like a scribble, but I didn't think about it as soon as I started reading the letter:

_Dear Lucy,_

_I understand if you've ignored me for all of this time, and I understand if you hate me. How could you not hate me after I did that to you while you were so young. But I promise you I had no intention of hurting you, I would never want you hurt._

_Skylar tells me you're doing good in high school, which makes me happy to hear. I hope you do whatever makes you happy, and nothing else. This Glee Club he told me about sounds like something that would bring out the best in you._

_Lucy, I want you to understand first and foremost that I love you very much, and I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. That night will forever be a haunting to me for as long as I live, and I regret ever doing that to you. The person you thought I was in the past has changed dramatically, and I desperately want to make it up to you. Please, let me make it up to you._

_Your father,_

_Max_

I closed my eyes from reading the letter and tried not to have any tears running down my face. It was hard not to, since I felt like a complete idiot and fool for ignoring him. I almost didn't want to believe him when he wrote that he wanted to make it up to me, it was almost like a game he was playing with me. All this time I ignored him, never giving him one more chance at anything at all. The pain that was going through me felt much worse then before from the accident, it was the pain of being so evil and mean to someone who needed my help and compassion.

"You didn't do anything wrong." my brother said to me, as if he was trying to tell me all will be okay. But I knew it wasn't going to be okay, I felt like a failure as a daughter. I opened my eyes again, seeing a reassuring smile on his face to let me know that he wasn't mad at me or the situation at all. Something made me want to make amends with him, with the support of my brother and The Glee Club I knew I could do it. So I looked over at my brother with a small smile on my face, hoping he would get the message.

"Could you give me a piece of paper and a pen please?"


	21. I Know So

"Are you nervous?" I asked Artie as we waited for our cue to go on the stage. We were finally at Regionals, something none of us thought would be a reality. I was trying to keep my own composure and breathing down, since the doctor reminded me that I would still be in pain from the accident. However he gave me the green light to perform like before, which made me beyond happy.

Artie was in his wheelchair but in a black shirt and pants, with a nice tie around his neck. I wore a gold dress that matched his tie, my hair in loose curls and pinned back slightly to be away from my eyes. My brother was going to watch and even video-tape the performance for my father to see.

After reading my father's letter, I wrote back to him and told him everything that was going on in my life. It was surreal to write to someone that I hated for a long time, something that shouldn't of happened. I should of forgave him, had it be a part of the past, but I was so intense about it. None the less, I wanted to make amends with him.

"A little bit." Artie replied back to me as I looked down at the harmonica necklace around my neck. I reached up with my hand, still having a brace on my arm form the accident and touched the harmonica carefully. I still had a little bit of pain from the accident, and a new scar to show as I wore that dress. It was the size of my two thumbs place together sitting on my collarbone on the right side. I saw the scar briefly as I placed my hand back down at my side. Artie took that hand gently in his and squeezed it in a loving manner, having me look down at him and smile.

"We're gonna do great, I just know it." I said to me, having a big smile on my face. He smiled in return and kept holding on tight to me, like I was a mere fantasy and I was going to disappear. I then heard the rest of the group moving around tog et in their places and I crouched down to Artie's level, giving him a reassuring smile and a simple kiss.

"Break a leg." I whispered to him, hearing him laugh and kiss me right back. He knew it was a silly joke, and I was glad we were the joking type. His other hand rubbed my cast in a loving manner and I moved hair away from his eyes and glasses. It was a new habit for me to do, since I always wanted to see his face.

"I love you." He whispered to me in a soft tone, having my stomach go into knots and I smiled brightly. It gave me something to smile about throughout our performance, the fact that he told me he loved me, it was my positive vibe.

"I love you too." I replied back to him as FInna walked over to us in a brisk pace. I stood up completely once more to face him.

"You guys ready to do this?" He asked as he rearranged his tie on his shirt. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Shouldn't you be up in the lobby with Rachel?" I asked him, seeing him looked through the audience and at the back doors leading into the lobby. I looked at well, seeing Sure Sylvester sitting at the judges table and I felt nervous butterflies in my stomach.

"Tell the others the set list again for me, will you?" he asked me and I nodded my head at him. He rushed off out of my view and I looked down at Artie. He and I walked over to the rest of the group, who were huddling around each other and we got in the small circle they had.

"Everyone know the set list?" I asked them aloud. They nodded their heads, but we were silent once more. The previous days before this was rough on all of us, since our discovery of Sue Sylvester being the judge. Us winning was a fat chance, and it was never going to happen. THat also meant the glee club was going to be in jeopardy of being terminated forever, which made me feel like the end of the world was close at hand. But we wanted to go out with our heads held high. How we take something so sad and turn into something so good and thrilling. It killed me seeing all of us with sorrowful looks on our faces, someone had to do something.

"Let's do this for Mr. Shue." Mercedes said aloud, a diva like tone in her voice like before. She then took Kurt's hand who was standing right next to her and gripped it tightly. Kurt looked down at the hand, then smiled and took Tina's hand in his.

"For Mr. Shue." he replied in a soft tone, I could tell he was a bit devasted about the circumstances. Slowly we all took hands, Tina to Matt, Brittany to Matt and Santana since Matt still had his brace on as well, Santana to Mike, Mike to Puck, Puck to me by placing his hand on my arm and holding it softly, myself to Artie, Artie to Quinn, and Quinn to Mercedes. Our circle was complete, just the way it was throughout this school year. It was almost like we were saying goodbye forever, never wanting to let go of each other and say goodbye to one another.

We all released each other and faced the music, for the finale time it seemed in our minds. I was ready to face what was going to come for me in the future, with Artie by my side.

Next couple of days were a bit surreal for us to endure. For one, Quinn had her baby right after we performed. Her water broke while we were in the dressing room and instead of watching Vocal Adrenaline, we went to the hospital and waited for her to have the baby. She gave birth to a beautiful girl, later naming her Beth from a suggestion from Puck. Beth would later be adopted by the Vocal Adrenaline Coach, who happened to be Rachel's birth mother. Talk about surreal. Quinn couldn't do it on her own, or even with Puck for that matter. I could tell it was hard for them to let her go, almost like my father letting me go. Almost, though...

Secondly, we didn't even place at sectionals, which made us loose all of the energy and happiness from our performance It was like being stabbed in the chest over and over again, knowing it was all Sue Sylvester. I could remember having tears pouring down my cheeks silently as we stood on the stage and didn't hear our name. Artie clutched my hand and Puck rubbed my arm in a soothing motion, though he was silent.

"We didn't even place." Artie muttered, having me sniff and more tears fall down my skin onto the floor. Puck's hand went around my shoulders as we stood there in silence. None of us spoke, knowing it was the end for us. And then we knew it was real: Glee Club was over. So back at the school we sang a song for Mr. Shue in order for him to fully understand how he effected us. It was a tearful moment to say the least.

But a day later we find out that Glee Club wasn't cancelled for good after all. At first I thought it was a cruel and unusual trick for me to grasp, like we were being teased with a new toy and it was later taken away from us. But it was real, Glee Club was going to stay for good! I was especially happy since it wasn't going to leave me, like many things before. We decided to celebrate at Artie's House that night after school, having our own little dance party and having a good time. Puck and Finn provided the tunes, as Rachel wanted to decorate so badly. We blared some good music throughout the house, and Artie reassured us that his parents wouldn't mind. as long as we got home at a decent hour.

During the dance party we had at the house I sat down in a huff on the couch next to Puck. I watched Mercedes and Kurt singing to Timbaland's If We Ever Meet Again, with MIke joining in on some dance moves that did not involve too much movement. I looked back over at Puck again, who held his own drink in his hand with his bad boy look on his face. I looked over at him, sweaty and out of breath from dancing too hard with Mike and the Cheerios.

"What's your deal?" I asked him, seeing a solum look on his face. He shrug, typical move for him to do as he drank some more of his drink out of the cup. He looked over at me, and I could tell he was really thinking about something. The look in his eyes was determined, along with pain and a little bit of suffering.

"I was thinking about Beth." he replied to me, having me loose my smile a bit. He felt like he wanted to talk about it some more, so I got up from the couch and nudged him with my foot.

"Come with me." I said to him, seeing him sigh and get up with me. We both walked out of the living room and out onto the porch in the front of the house. Puck placed his hands on the porch railing and I leaned against one of the beams, just looking at him and seeing the wheels turn in his head.

"You miss her?" I asked him in a soft tone, seeing him scoff a bit and then looked out in front of him.

"I only saw her for a minute or two. Quinn didn't want to look at her for too long, or else she would of gotten attached. But I can't help but think, what if we kept her. We would of turned her life into a living hell." Puck replied to me in his tough guy mode, drinking some more from his cup and I raised a eyebrow at him.

"You really think so?" I asked him, seeing him bit his lip slightly and looked back at me. He moved around so that he was sitting onto he railing facing me and he folded his arms in front of him.

"Can you picture me as a father, honestly Lucy? I mean, Quinn would of been a great mom, anyone could of seen that. But me, I would screwed up her life. It's better this way, I guess." He explained to me, having me keep my stare at him. He really did think about this from the time we were at the hospital until now.

"You guess?" I pressed on, seeing him drink the rest from his cup and throw the plastic cup to the floor in frustration, "In all honesty Puck, I think you would of been a descent dad."

Puck scoffed and turned his back to me, "Yeah right, quit trying to make me feel better."

"No, seriously. When I was in the accident, man you were all over me like a fat kid on cake." I said to him, hearing him laugh a bit and look back at me. I smiled at him and moved my shirt out of the way, the scar shining in the light from the porch light and moon mixed together. Puck looked at the scar and then back at me.

"You have a soft spot in there, deep in there somewhere there's a sensitive Puck that cares." I explained to him, not wanting to go over there and try to comfort him just yet. He stayed silent, but his stance softened a but.

"Beth is going to have a good life, nothing's going to change that. And I know you'll come into her life sometime in the near future, lord knows a girl needs her father." I said to him, thinking about my father, "it'll be hard now, but you'll see. Things will look up."

Puck looked back over his shoulder at me, and I could see how soft his eyes were. I smiled at him from my spot against the porch beam.

"You think so?" He asked me. It made me think of the past events that happened since I moved there to Ohio. So many changes and so many memories were made, and at first I was so scared about being alone for the rest of my high school career. I had no friends, no one to talk to or be with. But it all changed with Glee Club, and so many things happened all at once, Some of them good and some of them bad. So it was true, that things would look up from here.

"I know so."


End file.
